Super Smash Bros Ultimate:Battle of the Souls
by daniel1000ochoa
Summary: After 10 years of peace after the Subspace Invasion, the Smashers are called once more to save their world from a taker of souls, with new friends, and enemies, can they protect their reality once more?
1. Prologue

"Cmon! It'll be fun Goomba!"

"Umm o-okay"

Goomba was scared. This was a place he never knew before. He was used to the comfy platforms of the Mushroom Kingdom. Hyrule was nice as well, but he had ran into monsters before, and him being only 9, wasn't old enough to purchase a weapon. He wouldn't be able to carry it anywhere though. He wore a Blue ascot wrapped to he front of his neck, making sort of a small pocket for stuff, and his brown shoes. Enston, who was 11 and a Hylian child though, could purchase a travelers sword, so if we went anywhere, he would lead. He was if not a little scrawny, and wore a Green shirt with light leather armor.

This forest seemed dark and ominous. Enston wanted him to go with him however, to look for Heartly Truffles.

"What is this?"

"Goomba! You found them!!"

"I did?"

Goomba hadn't known how long it had been since they started looking for the truffles, but he had found two.

"One for each of us!" Enston exclaimed

He gave one to Goomba and grabbed one himself

"Make sure to bite hard. It's really sweet!"

Goomba sat down. Because he had no arms, or a nose, he had to go off the trust of others.

He bit into the Truffle and immediately tried to eat the whole thing at once.

It was sweet. It was juicy. It was delicious. When you bit into the fruit, the juice would shoot in your mouth, acting as missiles, because where ever they would land, they would explode and fill your mouth with flavor.

"Hahaha! Slow down buddy! You'll choke!" Enston jokingly said

After a couple minutes they had finished the Truffles and prepared to leave when suddenly,

"Shh!"

"What is it Enston?" Goomba whispered

"I heard something" Enston replied quietly

Goomba silenced himself, hoping to hear the "thing" as well.

 _Help me_

 _Save me_

"It sounds like someone needs help!" Goomba said in his casual voice

"Let's look for them!" Enston replied, also in his casual voice

Enston went to search nearby bushes while Goomba went in another direction. Enston was scared if he was gonna be honest with himself, but he couldn't get scared! After all, he had a Travelers Sword, he'll be a hero!

"E-e-Enston? Come here!" Goomba said in a concerning voice.

Enston made his way to Goomba, seeing him stare at something. He looked in his direction, and saw it.

A giant Skeleton. It had a huge jaw, and 4 arms, which were slightly hidden underneath its slightly ripped, dirty robe. It had crows feet, and it was in sitting down position looking forward.

"Is it a monster?" Goomba quietly said, hoping that if it was it couldn't hear him.

Enston acknowledged Goomba's comment, grabbing a nearby rock and threw at the skeleton.

Nothing happened.

Goomba and Enston sighed, walking over to the skeleton for further inspection.

It seemed dusty, like it had been years since, whatever this was, died.

Enston tried deciphering what creature it was, but it wasn't anything he's seen, or heard about in Hyrule.

Just then, Enston caught a glimpse of something in the eye of the skeleton, getting closer to see what it was.

It was a green gem.

"Goomba! I think there's I found an emerald!"

"An emerald?"

"Yeah! These things go over 20000 rupees!"

Goomba was excited. He didn't know what 20000 rupees would get him, but he was excited.

After taking the gem out of the eye, Enston prepared to walk back to Goomba, when he found out that the gem was attached to a string around the skeletons neck.

"Jeez. I wonder why this thing would have it like-"

 _CHING_

Goomba screamed in terror.

A knife had came out of the earth, and pierced through Enston's chest. The Skeleton turned its head slightly and met Enston face to face.

"Thief" The skeleton had spoke. It's voice was deep, and clicked every other letter it spoke.

The Knife was then pulled out of Enston's chest, letting his body fall to the ground, and leaving a ghost thing that looks like him still standing up.

Goomba was terrified, and he tried to run away, but the Skeleton was fast on him, and threw the Scythe at him, slicing Goomba's back, and freeing his ghost.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah it came from this way!"

The Skeleton threw the kids bodies. For the first time in a while, it had a smile on its face.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle Aboard

Samus hid behind a corner, just barely out of view of the guard that was on the other side of the corner. The Guard had heard a voice in this hallway and walked into it to look for any unwanted guests. In a stroke of luck however, the guard decided not to pursue any further. Samus was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard the guard walk out of view.

It had only been 10 years when a huge part of the real world became part of Subspace, and the Isle of Ancients became lost. Many of The Smashers who defeated Tabuu, like Mario, Link, Kirby, Bowser, Pit, Luigi, and King Dedede retired to their homes on Earth, as peace seemed to return back to their world.

That all changed one month ago. A monster that had resembled a skeleton entered the world. It was a cruel and heartless Heathen, who wielded a scythe and arrows, which when struck a person, would force their soul to leave their body. The abomination would then capture the soul in a gem which was placed around its neck. The Creature was like a demon. It floated in the air, wearing a dark robe and cape, with Blue flame eyes, and 4 arms, and with skeleton legs that of a crow, although it never seemed to use them.

A call summoning the Smashers was sent out, but it didn't reach everyone. The Veteran Smashers: Snake, Ice Climbers, Wolf, and the Pokémon Trainer disappeared, and not all the Smashers came to the call. Those who did, Mario, Luigi, Ness, Donkey Kong, Samus, Pikachu, Bowser, King Dedede, Yoshi, Kirby, and Fox McCloud had to enter on a airship which had the Skeleton, who the inhabitants of the World called "The Reaper", after it had killed all the crew onboard and harvested their souls. When they boarded they were forced to split up, Mario, Fox, Pikachu, and Samus went to the control panel to take control of the ship, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Ness went to the jet turbines to try to slow down the airship, and Dedede, Bowser, and Kirby to find any survivors, and or resources the Reaper could use, and destroy them.

Samus pushes her hand against her chest to calm her burning lung. Her group had to separate when they were attacked by a bunch of skeletons resembling the inhabitants of their world, like clones, which returned some awful memories. She looked around, but she had no idea where she was. She was in a room with a lot of crates, but nothing else.

"Ooh Ooh!" Just then she heard a cry for help. A sound like it came from a Monkey, and she recognized it instantly.

It was Diddy Kong

She looked at the other side of the wall corner she was hiding behind, and saw Diddy Kong being dragged by two of those clones to the Reaper. She was shocked. Many of the Smashers who recieved the call never returned it, or gave any indication that they weren't joining the pursuit. Like Diddy Kong for example

"Master" One of the clones said in an unnatural deep voice,

"This one tried to destroy the gas compartments"

Diddy Kong was struggling to break free of their grasp when he was held up, surrounded by a blue aura, up to the eyes of the Reaper.

The Reaper then groaned in a horrific demonic voice, as if it's voice was deeper than the clones, had something in its throat and was trying to gurgle it out.

The Reaper than held up the scythe and with one swift move, he cut through Diddy Kong's chest, as his soul was liberated from his body, which fell to the floor. Diddy Kong's body had a face of pain and fright as his soul was sucked into the gem around the Reaper's neck, making it glow Green for a temporary time.

Samus had to hold everything in her gut not to cry, and vomit, as she tried to hold back her gasp.

"BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP" Samus jumped at the sound of the alarm, which she never knew was above her.

"All soldiers, intruders have been spotted on the ship, please engage, I repeat engage" The deep voice Samus heard from the clone's voice was on the speaker. The Reaper quickly floated towards another hallway, with his servants following him. Samus looked to a corridor on the other side of the room and began running towards it, hoping it would lead her to her friends.

Luigi and Ness were running. They were running for their lives. Donkey Kong and Yoshi were taken by the Reaper, and they also saw Dedede, Bowser, and Kirby, their bodies mangled, their souls freed from their body and captured by the Reaper.

After turning a corner however, they both froze. They ran straight into the Reaper. Not only that, they were on the outside deck of the ship, being protected only by a steel fence. Ness is able to snap out of his frozen trance, and run towards the Reaper, landing a hit on him, repulsing him back. Luigi, still frozen with fear, is able to snap out as well and tries to attack by closing his eyes and swinging his hands, but is effortlessly thrown into a stack of crates nearby, making them collapse on top of him. Ness, briefly distracted by Luigi's injury, is knocked into the right side of the shipwall. Ness, is then pulled up to eyepoint with the Reaper. Luigi climbs out of the crates, but is once again paralyzed with fear at the sight of Ness being controlled.

 _"I have to-a help him! Oooooh, but ima scared!"_

Luigi thinks as he stares at the Reaper who begins to pull his scythe

 _"Ok ok ok ok! What would-a Mario do?"_

Luigi thinks hard.

Suddenly without warning, Luigi's legs shoot up and begin running towards the Reaper.

 _"What am I a-doing?! I could be killed!! Hgnhh! No! I have to help Ness!"_ Luigi yells in his mind as he runs up to the Reaper.

As the Reaper begins to swing the Scythe, Luigi knocks Ness out of the way, leaving himself vulnerable. Ness is knocked into the Steel Fence and hangs on for his life as he dangles out of the ship.

Ness looks up and sees what had happened. Luigi had sacrificed himself for him.

Luigi's body was coughing up blood as the Scythe had penetrated his chest. The Reaper then pushed Luigi's lifeless body of the Scythe as his soul remained dormant on the knife's edge.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Ness screamed as Luigi's body fell next to him.

Before Ness could feel pain for his fallen friend, the wind overwhelms him, and his grip slips from the fence and falls from the ship, plummeting into a nearby lake.

Mario was crying at this point. He was tied up and forced to watch his friends executed on camera screens. Only him, Samus, Pikachu, and Fox remained, everyone else had been captured and, or killed. His anger grew and grew. When he saw Luigi get killed, and Ness overwhelmed, that was it. The fire burned his restraints, wearing down its fire resistant power. He had to fight his way back to the front of the ship, killing many clone guards along the way. Luckily he had given the Smashers headpieces? Headphones, with an earpiece attached. Hopefully he could still communicate with the Smashers remaining.

"Hello? Please! If-a anyone else can hear me, please respond!"

Mario waited for an answer from the headpiece. He waited, and waited, and then

"Pika?!"

"Mario?! Holy shit you're okay, It's me Samus!!!"

"No way. Mario? This is Fox. I was hoping you were okay."

Mario was absolutely relieved

"Thank-a goodness you guys are okay! Where are you?"

"Pika. Pika Pikachu"

"In the Shipping Area?"

"Pikachu!"

"I'm in the Right Corridor!!"

"I'm in Docking"

"Okay! Excellent! Samus! You need to-a go straight and take a left! We all need to get to the front of the ship!"

"Okay!"

"Pikachu? You need to-a go straight and take a right! Then keep going straight! You should get to where I am as well!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Excellent!"

"And Fox you have to-a make two straights and a left! Got it?!"

"Fox? You-a there?"

"Fox. It's Samus. Please respond."

"Pika? Pikachu Pika?

"Fox! Where are you?"

Never in Fox's life had he been so scared. He's faced enemies, and has had countless near death experiences, but nothing paralyzed him like right now.

Falco, his ally, his friend, his most trusted partner, was dead. He was lying near the Reaper, who was staring at Fox with a cold stare.

However, Fox's fright and pain soon turned to red anger.

"You killed him. You FUCKING KILLED HIM"

Fox screamed with anger and sadness in his voice.

"How could you...how could you take Falco away from me"

The Reaper stood unfazed by Fox's outburst

"He...was my friend, the only I trusted in this god-forsaken world"

Fox looked up to meet the Reaper face to face.

"Why are you doing this. Why are you taking everyone. Why do you need their souls? TELL ME!!" Fox screamed again, and once more the Reaper seemed unfazed.

Mario, Samus, and Pikachu has been listening the whole time since Fox's headphone was near his mouth.

"Fox! Don't-a engage!!"

"Mario's right! We can deal with it later!"

"Pika!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"FOX NO!!"

"Fox!! Please listen to-a reason!!!!!"

"Pikachu!!! Pika!!!"

Fox had to do this. To make sure he wasn't swayed by his friends, he took the headphone off, leaving him unable to communicate, though he can still hear his friends screaming at him not to attack. But he couldn't hold back. He took out his gun and fired at the Reaper. The Reaper responded by flying towards Fox, swinging at him with its Scythe. Fox however was able to land hits on the Reaper, both Physical and and by his gun. It was an uphill battle however, because the Reaper began to block more and more of Fox's attacks. Finally the Reaper managed to land a hit on Fox, and Fox soon, got effortlessly beaten into the ground, literally. The Reaper then held out its hand and grabbed Fox by the head.

"I have great respect for you...Fox McCloud" The Reaper said. His voice was scruffy, tough, like he had a cold, but it was also deep. Perhaps even deeper than the clones.

The Reaper was impressed by Fox's fight and determination, but it couldn't have that if it wanted to conquer this world.

So the Reaper brought out something else. Its sword, and pushed it into Fox's chest.

"Brother...I'm sorry" Fox said to Falco as the color from his eyes whitened. The Reaper than brought the sword back in, releasing Fox's lifeless body and dropping it into the ground onto the headpiece, breaking it, while his soul was absorbed into the gem.

Mario, Samus, and Pikachu stood quiet. They had heard Fox's last words, and the voice of the Reaper.

"...Get to the front-a the ship now" Mario said silencing his ear and headphone piece.

It had been 5 anxious minutes, but Samus and Pikachu entered the Front part of the ship, coming into a group hug with Mario.

"We need to get-a out of here, and regroup"

Mario said as soon as the hug was broken.

"I can get us an escape pod, but I'll need to access the mainframe of the ship computer to override and open a pod door, and that's on the other side of the ship" Samus said with unease as she seemed paranoid

"Can't we use Pikachu's-a lighting bolt power?"

"Maybe. A lighting bot power that big may be able to override it, but we'll have to get there before-

 _SLASH!!!!_

Before Samus could finish her sentence, a Scythe is thrown at them, almost hitting Samus herself. The Reaper had found them. It didn't seem like it was trying to hit them though, because it's scythe had hit the last Escape Pod.

The Smashers were trapped. And the Reaper wanted this to end here and now.

"We have no-a choice. We'll have to fight"

Mario said whilst creating flames around his hands. Samus also began charging her cannon, and Pikachu began making electric bolts. The Reaper than, without warning, flew forwards, giving the Smashers very little time to dodge.

Mario begins attacking the Reaper with fireballs, and getting the occasionally stomp on it. Samus is able to fire at the Reaper, keeping it from moving around, and Pikachu is able to throw lightning bolts at it, paralyzing the Reaper's attacks for small periods of time.

It seemed like the Smashers may have the upper hand in this fight.

However the balance of war tipped away from the Smashers.

The Reaper was able to hit Samus and Mario, giving itself breathing space to move. The Reaper then began to create small blue flame fireballs and throw them at the Smashers, and even getting a direct hit on Pikachu.

"Its time I show you the power of my home land!" The Reaper cackled in its deep voice as it created a blue force orb which he threw at the ground, it's reverberations flying around itself, sending Mario and Samus into the ground, and severely wounding Pikachu by throwing him at a computer.

The Reaper then grabbed Pikachu by his tail.

"Ever since I was young, I've hated rats"

The Reaper grabes its scythe and slices through Pikachu's defenseless body, separating Pikachu's body from his soul, and soon the gem gobbled it up, leaving a lifeless Pikachu corpse on the ship.

Samus is in sitting position, her armor severely damaged, while Mario is laying on his back, breathing heavily. They want to yell for their fallen little yellow friend, but all they manage out is a whispered scream. They have no more energy for anything.

Mario looks up and sees that The Reaper is getting closer to Samus's body and getting ready to swing.

"Master Hand, I know you can-a see me, give me strength, and give me power to save-a life"

A flame bubble forms around Mario's hand, and before The Reaper can strike, he launches the bubble toward Samus, enveloping her in a powerful flame protected bubble.

The Reaper, furious, attempts to slash the bubble open , then tries again, and again, and again, but is unsuccessful.

Samus looks up and realizes what had happened.

She looks at Mario, with a "What are you doing?!" face, which Mario replies with a casual smile, before looking down.

In a fit of rage, The Reaper pulls Mario toward himself, and begins slashing him with his Scythe. The Reaper wasn't trying to take his soul, it was releasing his anger on him, by slicing him in his chest.

Samus could only watch in absolute terror as her friend, no, her only family, was brutally tortured in front of her. All she could do is cry, and scream, neither of which was auditory.

Finally after all the slashes at Mario which caused him to bleed out, The Reaper tore it's arms through Mario's chest and arms, personally taking his soul out, and on cue the gem captured it. It then, unlike with the others, threw Mario's body overboard.

The Reaper then drew its sword, and sliced through the bulk of the ship, causing the airship to fail and fall.

Then, it disappeared.

Samus was still in the bubble when the ship crashed. Her bubble was the first to fall from the ship, and it only popped when she fell in the Marshlands. But she couldn't get up. She had lost more family, worst still was that it wasn't taken by Ridley, someone she could kill for anger management, but by a creature she couldn't even kill, or seemingly destroy. Her armor finally gave out at the water and she had to get out of it, technically becoming Zero Suit Samus. But as soon as she stepped on the hard ground, her legs gave out due to exhaustion, and she blacked out.

 **Flashback. 5 years after Subspace. Before Smash 4. December 25th, 2012**

"Open it! Cmon-a!"

Mario insisted

"Fine" Samus groaned

She wished to stay out of Christmas time. While everyone wore Santa hats and Pj's, she always wore her armor. It just reminded her of too much trauma. She went to the other living room of the vacation house to be alone, but Papa Mario wouldn't let that happen.

She finally gave in and opened it

She looked inside. "What is it?"

Mario pulls out the gift

"It'sa Fur Coat!"

"Haha, yeah I'm not wearing that"

"Why-a not?"

"It's embarrassing Mario!"

Mario sighs but then a lightbulb appears over his head. He smiles evilly, then shrugs and says

"Okay, I'll just-a return it"

Mario makes a motion like he's walking away, but then in one swift motion, he presses the button on Samus's armor, releasing her.

"ACK" she yells out as Mario jumps on her and wraps her in the coat

"Wahoo! I gotcha! Now that you've-a worn it ya can't return it! Ohohohoho!" Mario laughs as he wipes his eyes. However when he opens his eyes, he finds Samus on her knees, smiling and almost on the verge of tears

"It's...It's an ok coat"

Mario smiles as he embraces Samus, who begins to quietly sob.

"And the winner is-a Mario!" Mario said in his smash voice as he and Samus shared a laugh.

Samus woke up, but her vision was blurry. She knew however, that she wasn't in the same place. It felt like she was dragged, as her suit felt muddy at the shins. Although her vision was bad, she could make out a silhouette standing above her. Before she fell out cold again, she heard the silhouette speak a phrase.

"Woomy?"


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: Recruitment

The Birds were chirping.

The Grass was swaying.

The fish were happily swimming in the lake.

It was a nice sunset to end off a cool Fall day.

 _Splash!_

Just then a small object, acting as a meteor, fell into the lake, sending small tsunamis out of the huge body of water.

Fish swam away in fear, bugs hopped or ran or flew away, wanting to avoid human contact, and the grass began soaking wet.

Ness, instantly out of breath from the fear and fast approach towards the earth, came out of the water head first, gulping as much air as he could to prevent his lungs from collapsing.

Pulling himself onto shore, Ness began shivering, the water was freezing and the wind chill didn't help at all. He began coughing, attempting to force the last remnants of liquid to evacuate his lungs.

Just then he saw the airship he had fallen off, began to leave.

Ness tried to run after it, to finish the fight he started, but he was exhausted, unable to move his body forward. He had no choice.

He had to walk it.

But where?

It was getting late, so hopefully there was a village or somewhere he could stay for the night. When he saw it.

Alpaca.

It was only 30 miles away from the looks of it, and there he could rest easily at the Mii Embassy, which was built to enter chosen contestants from the Mii race to enter the tournament.

Ness began walking towards the bright city. Full of confidence, unknowingly being

followed by something in the sky.

 _Gasp!_

Samus stood up and immediately felt a sharp pain in her chest, falling down again, but using her arms to catch herself, letting her stay sitting up. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in some sort of room, like a cabin.

She herself was on a table, in her Zero Suit, dried, and her armor was missing. She stepped off the table.

 _Splash!_

Samuslookeddown. She had stepped in a strange liquid. It was orange and sticky.

"Was this ink?" Samus asked herself.

She attempted to move forward to figure out her surroundings when suddenly

 _Yelp!_

Something jumped out of the ink, making Samus jump. That something came out of the ink when it

stood up?

Samus however, was pointing her gun at it, the spare one she keeps in her suit. The humanoid creature then turned around and stepped back to possibly avoid a direct shot. Samus began to slowly lower her gun to get a look at the Humanoid and when she did, she fell in awe.

The creature seemed to resemble a human girl. She had tentacles that seemed to be the institute for hair and black around her eyes as if she was wearing goggles. She was eating a plain white t-shirt and black shorts with pink sneakers.

"Woomy?" the creature responded

Samus was confused. She had no idea what it said.

"Uhmm I'm sorry?" Samus responded

"Ngyes?" The creature said, becoming confused itself

"I have no idea what you're saying" Samus said.

Suddenly, she had an idea! Samus put her hand in her back pocket, trying to grab something inside.

When she had it in her grasp, she pulled it out and brought it to her face. It was a metal square with a button on the side. When she pressed it, the metal square unhinged and two sides popped out, turning the small square into, what appeared to be chokewear necklace, with a small monitor attached to it.

"This will make me understand you. Put it around your neck" Samus said, holding it to show the humanoid.

The creature hesitated for a moment, but grabbed the necklace type device and placed it on her neck.

 _Zap!_

"Oww! That hurts! What did it-" The humanoid stepped back in shock, covering her mouth with her hands.

Did she-did she just speak English?!

"Woooow woooow Oh my gosh!" The humanoid began testing the new voice joyfully.

Samus smiled. "Heh. Now I can understand you"

"Whatever this is, it's amazing!" The Humanoid said delightfully.

"So...I just gave you a piece of my tech. Are we still gonna be strangers" Samus said grinning

"Oh yeah! Um...my name is Orange and I'm a inkling!" the inkling said, still marveling at the tech bringing her an English voice.

"Well...Orange, could you tell me what this place is?" Samus asked getting on her knees to meet the Inkling's height.

"Oh you're in the swamp! This is where me and I my friend Blue stay. We saw a huge flash go over the sky and something splash into the water. We saw you in the mud so we dragged you here. We were supposed to be at out houses in Inkopolis, but we sort of crash landed here"

"Crash landed?"

"Yeah. We were traveling on a cool airship, and we were near the end of the ship. Suddenly this huge fog came in and this huge cloud that kinda looked like a ghost was in front of the ship. At least I think it was a cloud. The ship stopped and me and Blue fell of the side. We've been staying here ever since."

Samus thought about it for a second. Was the cloud and the Reaper somehow connected? However she came to horrifying possibility. Was the airship The Reaper took control of the same one Orange is talking about? That would explain why nobody was on there except doppelgänger soldiers.

"Orange I need to tell you something important"

Samus said, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Orange.

"What is it?"

"Do you know about the Reaper?"

Orange stood there for a second, puzzled but then shook her head

"He is a demon that entered our world" Samus continued.

"He is a giant undead skeleton, with the power to harvest souls and keep them in a gem around his neck"

Samus paused for a moment, swallowing.

"My uhm...Friends all died trying to stop it"

Samus tried her absolute best to maintain her composure, which was incredibly difficult.

"I crashed here. Now I don't know where the Reaper is headed to now. I don't even know how to contact anyone.

Orange stood there, feeling sad if not a little unhelpful.

"But I have an idea on what to do. The city of Alpaca is nearby, and it has the Mii Embassy. It could have a way to give me a direction on where to go."

Orange stood there for a minute, trying to take it all in.

"Samus?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Blue hasn't come back yet"

"What do you mean?"

"He usually would be back by now with food, but he hasn't. I'm worried. Especially with all that stuff about a Reaper"

Samus stood still for a minute

"I understand. First I need to find my power suit. Once we do that, we can go searching for your friend."

Orange's skin froze to white when she heard the end of the sentence, and she began sweating with guilt written all over her face.

Samus, noticing this, asked "Orange. You said you dragged me here, but what about the suit I was in?" Samus asked in a developing worried, angry, and concerned stare

"W-w-well I wanted to surprise you when you woke up by having your armor nice and shiny, and almost as good as new! But there were cracks in it, so I could only wash the stains and buff the scratches. But when I finished washing it off, the paint came off, so I panicked and tried painting it in with my ink. But when I turned around to ink it more, it was gone."

Samus in a cold stare, asked "so where is it then?"

"At the bottom of the nearby valley?"

Samus was in shock and panic.

Orange could do nothing but clinch her teeth and shut her eyes in anticipation for a devastating blow.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2: Allies

Ness kept on walking. Even though he didn't sleep through the night he just needed to keep going. Before the Reaper struck again.

But.

He was so TIRED!

Ness was pretty much dragging himself along, and he kept falling asleep every 2 minutes and waking up. He was also attempting to keep one eye open towards the swamp forest to the West in case of danger, and to the North which held a fast moving stream that was his last obstacle before he was in the safe haven. He just had to make it. The Mii city of Alpaca was in front of him. Just a few more miles through the field.

WHAT!!??

Ness jumped at the sudden loud noise that came from the left of him. The noise triggered his fight or flight response, and somehow, began sprinting towards the city. While he was running, he tripped on a loose rock, barreling him into the stream.

"GAHH!" Ness shouted as the stream swept him away with it, like Ness was nothing but a rag doll. Ness couldn't even resist, as his body was not expecting the freezing cold water, and froze, figuratively and literally.

Ness tried to look in the direction he was being swept away, but his vision was blurred out from the water.

Suddenly, Ness dropped. He screamed as he fell down from the stream's waterfall. He was reaching the ground quick and he had to stop his impact. Luckily, through a trick he learned from Mario, he was able to double jump before he hit the water, which would've been fatal. Yet he jumped to early and hit the ground hard, forcing an oof out of him.

Rebalancing himself, Ness was able to stand up, and when he did examined his surroundings.

He was in some sort of Canyon. Worst still, in the area he was in, it was preparing to rain. Fortunately, he spotted a cave just on the other side of the Canyon where he could rest.

After making it there it began to drizzle. That Drizzle became a downpour, then that downpour became a full on storm.

Ness couldn't stay where he was because his location would French him in rain. So he decided to venture further into the cave, when he saw a light. Going further, he spotted something strange. In the corner of the tunnel's dead end was a ship. One that, despite best efforts, wouldn't be able to fly. A strange glowing liquid was protruding from an engine. As Ness went forward however, a foreign sound made Ness go on the alert.

A pebble. That fell down from a boulder.

"Hello?" Ness said in an uneasy voice.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just need help. Please."

Swoosh!

Ness fell back as a shadow on the boulder moved, sending its wings into flying mode.

As Ness looked up, his eyes met the shadow's, and Ness could make out two big yellow eyes.

"Hgggnnh!" Orange shouted in a fit of strength as she hoisted the armor up.

Honestly, she was just glad Samus didn't smack her. She took out a towel and began cleaning the mud spots and buffed out some of the dents.

Samus came out, rubbing her head to calm down the headache she had.

After Orange finished, Samus climbed into the armor.

"Ok. I have to go now"

"And I'm coming with you" Orange proclaimed

"Not a chance" Samus replied

Orange frowned. "Why not? You're gonna need me to buff and clean that armor if you get into trouble!"

"It's not that." Samus replied

"It's too dangerous to come along with me"

"Danger is my middle name!" Orange insisted

"Well...Danger and "Cala" and! I've had tons of target practice!"

Samus sighed. She walked two steps forward before she stopped and snapped her fingers, and made a gesture to Orange to follow her.

Cheerfully, Orange ran up to her and as soon as she did, they began walking.

"So! What are you gonna do in Alpaca?" Orange asked

"I'm gonna phone some friends at the Mii Embassy, I have to take down the Reaper."

Samus replied

"This Reaper guy sounds tough tho! Do you think you can take him down?"

"I don't know. But I have to try." Samus replied

"Well let's play a game while we're moving! Ok, how about I Spy? You have to figure out something I see, by the color I say!"

Samus smiled "Sure"

"Ok! I spy with my eyes, something...Orange!"

"Is it you?" Samus asked

"Gah! How did you get that?! Ok, ok, ok! I spy something else Orange with my eyes"

"My armor" Samus playfully said

"Wow! You're really good!" Orange said in legitimate awe.

"Thanks. I'm a natural." Samus laughed

Isabelle yawned. She was really tired. Ever since the Mayor left for the Smash tournament she's gotten double the paperwork they would usually get. She would spend her nights at her desk with the lamp she has shined on the paper in front of her. She also had to hold a fishing contest at 5:00. She looked at the clock. It was only 1:00. She then looked at the window. It was super cloudy. As she got back to finishing her literal mountain of paperwork, she felt a vibration.

She stopped writing and listened. Another vibration. She looked at the cup of water she had for herself. There was another vibration, sending ripples of water across the cup as if something was dropped in it.

"What could that possibly be?" She asked out loud.

Isabelle jumped off her chair and out the front door, where she saw many villagers running away from something coming over the mountain.

It was a thick cloud of black.

She stared at it for some time now, and saw something emerge from it. It was a skeleton, with a robe and a giant scythe. She began running herself, and when the the Skeleton landed she saw the true horror of the creature. It began slashing her villagers with its scythe, sending their ghosts out and absorbing them into a green gem around its neck. Everyone began running towards the trains, filling them up and sending them one on their way. K.K. Slider, Blathers, The Able Sisters, Cyrus and Reese, Timmy and Tommy, and Tom Nooks were able to safely get on a train as well, much to the relief of Isabelle. Isabelle was now the last soul in the town. As the Reaper got closer though, the last train was forced to depart, stranding her. She stepped back as the Reaper got closer to her near the tracks.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked nervously

"I'm the rightful God of this world"

The Reaper spoke in a very deep voice.

"This land is rightfully mine and I will not stop till every inch of this earth is under my control"

Isabelle couldn't move. She was stuck in place. But she looked around and spotted a hand car slightly off the tracks. She also remembered she kept a smoke ball in her pocket for defense purposes, and began forming a plan.

"But enough of this! I sense a very strong aura from you" The Reaper abruptly said "and the only way to get it is to kill you!" it shouted in its deep, scratchy voice. Isabelle, working on instinct, snatched the smoke ball from her pocket, and before the Reaper could swing his scythe, she threw it at its face.

The Reaper yelled as it tried to fan away the smoke from its eyes. Isabelle then jumped on the tracks, brought the handcar onto the tracks that were heading East, and with all her strength, began pumping the handle up and down, propelling the cart forward. She made it onto the cliff side when she heard the Reaper screamed in fury. It began tearing the tracks apart and the stations, in its fury. After a couple minutes it finally stopped.

Using its hands, it spewed strange black-like orbs around the ground, which manifested into villager clones, completely black and green.

"Secure this area" the Reaper commanded to one of the clones, which in response, nodded its head with loyalty,

Isabelle was moving fast. She didn't want to stop. She was scared. She got out of there by the fur on her paws, and she was gonna keep moving.


	5. Chapter 3: Rise of the Clones

Vooorm!

Zoom!

Bowser jr began sweating as he began going at lightning speeds.

Flashback

The Castle is collapsing and the Reaper appears in a hallway. There is no sound. One by one, he slaughters the Koopa kids. Jr and Lemmie are the last ones. With Jr about to get slashed, Lemmie takes out a rocket and propels his car into Jr's, affectedly making him go faster and miss the slash, which Lemmie himself falls victim to. Jr jumps out of the castle window and keeps driving forward.

Jr wipes a tear from his eyes as he keeps going. His car hits a branch and he spins out of control. He panics as he tries to regain control of the car. But to no avail.

Isabelle was no longer on the cliff tracks but she was tired. She hadn't sleep for hours and with the extra hours of escaping she was burned out. She just kept moving. She was now on a field when she hit a tree.

"GAHH!"

She fell onto the brake, loosening it.

When she got up, she saw something in the distance. She froze at what she saw, or at what she didn't see. She was heading towards Alpaca, and the field she was at was separated from the city by a huge flowing river. There was a bridge to help ordinary people cross, but the bridge wasn't present.

It was just gone.

And the tracks were gonna lead Isabelle to her doom. After analyzing the situation, Isabelle began to panic, and she pulled on the brake, which in turn, snapped from the pressure.

"Ok. Ok Izzy don't panic! You'll just have to jump off!" Isabelle said to herself to calm her down.

When she looked down however, her legs wouldn't budge. Her commands to move weren't being received by her legs. As she was quickly approaching the end of the tracks, she heard something coming out of the forest.

"Move out of the way!!"

Bowser Jr shouted to Isabelle as he crashed into the cart. Their screams of fear were interrupted when they collided with the Earth. The Cart also steered off their tracks, but its momentum kept it going, and it eventually fell off the cliffs, disappearing into the water below.

"Phew!" Isabelle said in relief. "I guess I have to thank you!" She said whilst turning to Jr.

"Owie….oh…really?" Jr said confusedly

"Yeah! You saved my life! I was a little scared to jump, but you pushed me off!" Isabelle said laughing nervously

"Oh! Um…y-yeah! I save your life! I am a hero!" Jr said proudly

"Yes you are! But may I ask who you are?"

"Hahaha! I am the Future King! Junior's the name!" Junior exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you Junior" Isabelle got up from her position "But I have to get going! I need to reach Alpaca"

"Alpaca? Why do ya need to go there?" Jr asked.

"My home was attacked. This….Skull creature with a scythe came and took my people! I barely escaped!" Isabelle replied

"Skull? Scythe? Creature…." Jr said analyzing what he was told. He suddenly looked up and his eyes widened "Yeah! That Thingy destroyed my castle! He took my brothers!"

"Oh no!" Isabelle said in shock. She then hit a thought. This was all connected!

"Well…we can't just wait until that thing strikes again! We'll have to make it to Alpaca!

"What's Alpaca?" Jr asked

"It's a Mii city. I've seen it in maps. It's across that island." Isabelle pointed at the the giant river separating the land masses.

"No way!" Jr shouted

"Huh?" Isabelle said puzzled. "Why not?"

"We have to go find my daddy! He's super strong! And he's beaten up a lot of people!" Jr exclaimed

Isabelle gave him a look

"Are you sure we'll be protected by him?"

"Yeah! My daddy is the best! He defeated this guy named Tabuu who I'm pretty sure was a god!"

"Oh!" Isabelle said surprised

"Yeah!" Jr shouted as he went to grab his clown kart. "We need to go that way!" Jr pointed at the Marshlands in front of him

"Well….ok!" Isabelle exclaimed with a smile

"Great!" Jr shouted as he climbed into his clown kart. "Get in!" Jr shouted

Isabelle climbed in the kart.

"Alright." Jr said

"Wheels! Running time!"

The wheels began to accelerate and place, anticipating for a fast speed. Once the wheels were ready, Jr pressed a button in the kart. The wheels then BEGAN TO!!!!…….slowly move. In fact, it seemed that they were moving slower than a snail, slower than a walking pace.

"Uh" Isabelle said. "You think we should just walk?" She asked.

"N-no we have the kart" Jr answered.

Isabelle shrugged and laid back. And thus…the slow journey to Bowser began.

30 minutes later

Jr and Isabelle were now at the Marshlands forest line when Isabelle asked

"Would you like a cracker?"

"Sure" Jr replied taking a cracker and chewing on it.

"Uhm o-ok listen. I have powers and I know how to use them!" Ness said nervously still looking at the strange Purple dragon entity with glowing yellow eyes

Ness had been locked in a staring contest with this thing for 10 minutes, which felt like an eternity. Finally, Ness said "Well, I have to get going, I uh, got to save my friends from the Reaper so uhh…yeah"

Swoosh!

Ness froze. The dragon suddenly flew and appeared in front of him, making him jump back.

"Ri…Ri" The strange dragon was attempting to speak.

"Oh! You can speak."

"Na…Name"

"Name?"

"Muh..my name"

"Oh yes! What is your name?"

"Ri-ri-ri" The dragon said attempting to say its name.

"Richard!" Ness said guessing

The dragon shook its head

"Reggie!"

The dragon shook its head

"Richter Belmont!"

The dragon facepalmed.

"Ri..ri..Ridley!"

"Oh Ridley! Well I'm Ness, I'd love to hang but I have to save my friends"

Ridley stared for a moment, then a lightbulb appeared above his head, briefly lighting up the cave. An image appeared in his mind. He was resting on a bed eating some grapes, and wore a crown on his head. Luigi, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu were fanning him with giant leaves. Just then Mario comes into the room.

"Your excellency?" Mario asked getting down on one foot. "I've brought you your cream".

Ridley laughed devilishly. He pointed at Link to get the cream and begin rubbing, which Link did with obedience.

"SCREE" Ridley shouted as he demanded Mario to clean up

"Of course-a sir". Mario replied, grabbing a trash bag and bringing it outside. Mario went out a door in a weird house, and threw the bag in the trash bin.

"M-mario?" A voice was heard. To which Mario looked at. It was Samus, without her amor and in dirty clothes."Do you think I can have a morsel?"

Mario retained his neutral face. "So sorry Samus, but you-a know the rules"

"Yeah, Ridley is the best"

"Ridley is the best" Mario replied after her

The Last image was of Ridley, laughing after which he winked at the camera.

Ridley came back into reality with a smug, schemingly smile.

"Uh..does that mean you'll come with me?"

Ridley then abruptly flew towards Ness and picked him up with his feet, beginning to fly out of the cave.

"KYAHH WAIT WAIT" Ness pleaded with Ridley, but it seemed that the Purple dragon was grinning widely whilst in the middle of a thought.

"So I was thinking" Orange said while climbing down the last ledge

"We should have Code names"

Samus grinned. "Code names?" She asked

"Yeah! Like, I can be Tainted Water! And you can be….uhh…. Electric Boogalady!"

Samus paused for a second, completely puzzled. Electric Boogala-what?

"Hey! We're here!" Orange shouted. Samus looked up and it was confirmed. They were there.

The magnificent city was built from granite and silver. Tall buildings were built from the ground up. The city was also filled with Miis, with faces of different variety. Samus always found the miis quite interesting. She looked around and each mii had a new unique face, that was either normal, or absolutely creepy or hilarious. However, in the distance she thought she saw someone in a black coat around the corner. Before she can further examine-

AHHHH!!!!!

A mii had screamed. Orange got behind Samus while she inspected where the scream came from. She began running towards the source, when she saw a huge crowd huddling around something. She got to the front with Orange, when she saw what it was. It was a clone, a clone of Mii Gunner, one of the ambassadors for the Smash Tournament. She was choking a male Mii. Samus grabbed Mii Gunner and attempted to pull her off, which she successfully did.

Orange ran up. "What-whats wrong with her?!" Orange said in a panic

"She's become a clone!" Samus shouted back

Mii Gunner was entirely green, foaming at the mouth and her eyes were red, while she spoke in a complete gibberish.

"What is THAT!"

Samus looked up while still restraining Mii Gunner. A cloud of green gas with lightning was engulfing the city, and a figure came out of it, with its boney grin, and casually swinging its scythe, shining.

Yawn

Pit woke up to the sound of the palace collapsing. Once he got up, he saw the palace around him collapsing. He also couldn't find Lady Palutena, or Pittoo.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled still searching. Just then, a rock fell onto Pit's wings.

"GYAHH!" Pit shouted out as the rock took out his feathers. He ran out with pain, and fell off the rock, plunging down into the water below.

Suddenly, Pit's final thoughts were interrupted when he stopped falling and was being held by someone.

"Oh! I'm saved! Thank you I-" Pit turned and all blood drained from his face, when he saw who it was. Bayonetta, smugly smiling back at him with her trademark pink lipstick.

"B-BAYONETTA!!??" Pit shouted.

"That's right Little Kid Icarus! I've come to save you!"

"The name is PPPIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!" Pit screamed as Bayonetta suddenly took a deep dive down at lightning speed.


	6. Chapter 4: Alpaca Falls

"Master" the clone asked. "The army is ready at your command"

"You've done well young one" The Reaper said in appreciation. "This city is to be the last remaining stronghold for those "Smashers" and I-Gurh!" The Reaper repulsed back as the green gem around his neck brightened for a moment"

"Master!" The clone shouted as it ran over to pick his king up.

"I'm quite alright, the power of the soulstealer stone can be too much to bear, especially in my current form" The Reaper said comforting his servant.

Unbeknownst to the Reaper, a small piece of the green gem chipped off and fell near some crates.

Another clone ran in.

"Sir! We are due to reach Alpaca in 20 minutes!"

The Reaper smiled. "Excellent"

As the Reaper and the clones exited the room, the chipped off gem piece began to shake violently. Suddenly, it started levitating and sent out small waves of energy. It then exploded, sending one large and one small object out and onto the floor.

"Uhhh" The small object groaned. It got up and looked around. Where was it?

It then looked at the large object.

"Uh!"

It then realized what it was and where it was.

It went over to a silver chest and stared into its reflection.

"Poyo!"

Kirby was back.

"Woah woah! Slow down!" Ness pleaded. After intense begging, he was able to finally get Ridley to slow down and let him climb on his back, but in return, Ness felt as if he was in a machine spinning him around like a wheel, as Ridley was testing his flying after many years in that cave.

"We need to get to Alpaca!" Ness shouted

Ridley nodded and twisted his body in attempt to turn around North. In the twist around however, Ness fell from Ridley.

"AHH!" Ness screamed as he began plummeting to the ground.

Ridley panicked. How could he get fame and fortune if his leverage was dead! No. He would not have it! Ridley began flying towards the ground like a downed plane. Attempting to catch Ness in his hands. Suddenly...

"Scree!" Ridley shouted out, as something swooped by and picked Ness up. Ridley looked up. That weird orange dragon stole his leverage! He circled around and chased after the orange dragon. After getting closer to it, Ridley could make out its features. It was orange, the color of fire, it had wings, and a flame at its tail. It had sharp claws and claws on its feet, which it was holding Ness with. Ridley swooped under the dragon and grabbed Ness.

"H-hey!" Ness shouted as Ridley grabbed him and looped around.

"RAAA!" The Dragon roared when Ness was out of his grasp. It then turned around and tackled Ridley in a vortex of fire, bringing them down to the ground. Ridley was able to throw Ness in the air before he and the dragon collided into the earth. Ness ran over to Ridley to help him stand up, and when he did he looked back to look at their ambushers.

"Red?!" Ness said stunned. Ridley looked up. There was a human boy standing next to the dragon. He was holding some kind of ball in his right hand.

"Red?" Ridley thought. "That's a dumb name."

"Do you know which way we're going?" Pit asked Bayonetta

"Yes!...well no, I have no idea what's happening right now, but the sooner we leave this place the better!"

"Well do you at least have some food?" Pit asked

"Uh no?" Bayonetta replied"

"Ugh Fine I'll just-hey look! It's an apple orchard!"

Bayo looked down. There were hundreds of apple trees lumped together in a forest.

"Going down!" Bayonetta shouted as she lowered Pit to the ground. Once Pit was in Lansing distance from the ground, he jumped off Bayonetta and ran for an apple tree.

"Hmm this ish sho good!" Pit said biting into the honey crisp apple.

Rustle, Rustle

Bayonetta looked around.

"Hmmm?"

Rustle, Rustle

Bayonetta was getting a bad feeling. She felt like she and Pit where being watched.

"Shh!" Bayonetta shouted at Pit to quiet him down. Pit responded with a confused look. Bayo raised her hand, signaling Pit to be quiet and don't move, which Pit followed. Out of nowhere,

SWOOSH

"LOOK OUT!" Bayonetta screamed.

A figure came out of the shadows, swinging its sword.

"Vrrrr" Bowser Jr and Isabelle were still in the clown car, going at 1mi/hr. When suddenly, the car stopped.

"Oh no!" Bowser Jr said in horror that his favorite toy broke down.

Isabelle looked over in the distance in that moment and saw something. A Stem Of Cherries, laying perfectly on the ground, and she was hungry, after all, 6 crackers wasn't exactly a dinner.

"Ooh! Cherries!" Bowser Jr said ecstatically as he got off the car and began running towards the fruit, ignoring the fact that his vehicle had broken down.

"Jr no!" Isabelle shouted but it was too late. Suddenly, as he stepped towards the dormant fruit, Jr was hoisted into the air in a rope trap.

"Gah! W-what's going on!?" Jr shouted worryingly. A Yellow Dot emerged out of the nearby bushes. Isabelle stepped back, taking the time to examine the ambusher. Wait, she knew who this was!

"OMG Mr. Pac-Man!" Isabelle shouted happily.

Pac-Man suddenly stopped back and grinned. "This was a fan" Pac-Man thought.

The Reaper slowly approached on the cowering city. Samus held up her gun, ready to fire. Orange tightened her grip on her splattershot. Samus hadn't even realized Mii Gunner collapsed to the ground.

"Surrender now, mortals, and I shall spare your pathetic lives" The Reaper roared

Samus didn't back down.

"We will not surrender. Not to you. Not to no one"

The Reaper grinned.

"Excellent choice"

The Reaper grabbed its scythe, and began to swing it.

BOOM!

A Cannonball was launched at the Reaper.

Cheers began to erupt from the frightened crowd. Samus saw him. Mii Brawler began walking up. He was in his Red shirt and Black pants. His hair was long, and came around his neck.

"Leave now Tyrant" Mii Brawler said in his deep voice.

"Hmph!" The Reaper replied. It then snapped its Skeleton fingers.

Samus heard noises and looked down. Mii Gunner's lifeless body was suddenly being reanimated. It began moving, and without losing time, it sprung up and attacked Mii Brawler.

"Gunner! What are you doing!" Brawler shouted. He was answered with a low pitch screech.

The Reaper suddenly charged forward, cutting down many civilians, their souls captured into the Green Stone. Samus began shooting at the Reaper, who dodged every single shot, and Orange was helping evacuate the Miis. Meanwhile, Gunner and Brawler were still fighting. "Gunner! It's me!" Brawler switched strategies and tried to calm her down. Brawler was able to stop her and hold her.

"Gunner. Please. I don't want to fight you" Gunner stopped resisting for a moment and looked at Brawler.

The Reaper began forward, Samus and Orange powerless to stop him.

"Guys!" Samus turned to Mii Brawler. She stopped for a second. Mii Brawler was next to Mii Gunner, and Mii Gunner was...okay? Gunner was no longer green. She was her normal color, but she was being dragged by Brawler. With her arm around his shoulder. Brawler already read the look on Samus's face as they approached them.

"H-how?"

An explosion appeared in a nearby building, sending rocks and concrete into the floor.

The group covered their eyes to avoid the dust.

"I'll explain later! We gotta get out of here!" Brawler yelled in response to Samus's question.

The Group began running towards the gates of the city, with the Reaper following behind.

As Samus was running she spotted a crate, near a destroyed building. It was an item crate. She began running towards the crate, and when she approached it, she fired a beam at it, breaking it.

Inside it was a beam sword. Samus ran back to the group.

"Brawler! I'll need a boost!" Samus shouted

Brawler saw the beam sword and realized her plan. He grabbed Samus and began spinning her. He then throw Samus at the Reaper.

"TAKE THIS YOU OVERGROWN COW SKULL!"

Samus cried, charging the sword and swinging it into the Reaper's head.

In the response, the Reaper screamed. A horrible scream, it sounded demonic, like high pitched and low pitched blood curling screams happening all at once. A large crack appeared in its skull. It's screams seemed to have silenced the world, as only the crackling of fire and the flow of the wind could be heard in the aftermath. The Reaper then slammed its 4 fists against Samus, throwing her against the gate, and disabling her armor. It then roared, sending shock waves through Alpaca, that forced people to cover their ears, broke any pieces of glass that survived the initial attack, and threw anybody or anything that was small or weighed very little into the air and back onto the ground.

"Samus!" Orange screamed as she ran to pick her up.

The Mii's followed.

"Come on! We gotta go!"

Samus could hear nothing but ringing in her ears, and her vision was blurred. She could see the outlines of Orange and Brawler shouting at her, trying to get her attention.

How? How could she let this happen? How could she let so many die, and so many forced to flee. Suddenly, she heard voice.

"Samus!"

She could make out a male voice.

"Samus! Don't give up! We are counting on you!"

"Samus!"

"Samus!"

In her confusion, Samus replied with a

"W-Huh? Who...who is this?"

Suddenly, her vision began to return and the ringing in her ears receded.

"Samus! We gotta go!" Brawler screamed, finally getting Samus to become self aware. She looked up, and let Orange bring her up to her feet. The group then began running and reached the gates, getting out and fleeing towards the forest.

Orange was starving. It had been a week since they lost Alpaca, but they continued to move. Orange didn't know where they were but they seemed to be in some sort of desert. Their food had diminished drastically so they had to rationalize it. Orange suddenly saw something in the distance. A large lake. "Pfft please" Orange thought. That was clearly a mirage. Then she looked over and saw something extraordinary. A large scoop of vanilla ice cream. Her eyes widened with joy and sparkled, and without hesitation, she ran towards the delicious treat.

"Whoope!" Orange shouted with joy

Samus looked up and through her sweat, saw Orange running away.

"Orange Wait!" She shouted

Orange jumped onto the ice cream and began swimming in it. Finally after 5 min she grabbed a handful of ice cream and bit into it. She abruptly spat it out. She realized she had been tricked, when what she tasted was flavorless, crunchy sand. Orange fell down in misery, when a large shadow appeared over her. Samus and Brawler could see who it was.

A robot made of armor, colored blue, with the hands and face of a human. Orange has no idea who it was. Then it spoke.

"Looks like you guys need some food and water huh?"


	7. Chapter 5: Futility’s End

"Megaman!" Samus shouted.

Megaman smiled in response.

"Hey Samus. Looks like we found you guys just in time huh?"

Orange looked up. Who was this guy? Or thing? Or whatever he was supposed to be?

Brawler and Samus finally caught up to Megaman, giving him a "brofist" and a handshake respectively.

Megamen then looked at Orange.

"And who is this new face?" Megaman asked

With this question, Orange seemed to have gotten comfortable with the new stranger.

"My name is Orange, and I'm an inkling!"

Megaman shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Orange"

After Megaman pulled her hand back, Orange looked at her hand, then back at him.

"Are you a robot?" Orange asked

Megaman put his hand behind his head, trying to come up with an answer

"Uh…Well….I guess you could say that"

"So….cool" Orange responded with twinkles in her eyes.

"Well I guess you guys must be hungry and thirsty, lets head back to the base!"

Megaman pointed at a type of car vehicle people used to travel between smash worlds.

The exhausted group pulled themselves onto the car. Samus took the passenger side, and Orange, Brawler, and the still passed out Mii Gunner took the back.

As the driving began, Megaman asked

"So why were you guys in the middle of the desert"

"We lost Alpaca" Samus replied with a hint of sulk

"Shit. Well it's good to know you guys are okay"

Megaman looked at the back seats

"What happened to Gunner?" Megaman asked

Brawler responded.

"She was a clone. But I think I brought her back to herself"

"Oh well that's-" Megaman abruptly stopped talking, as if he finally took the weight of what he said.

His head was filling up like an about to overflow bucket. Filling with excitement, hype, confusion, shock, and questions that trump any preexisting theories he once had about the clones.

Samus nodded in confirmation to Megaman's look, Brawler, stood back preparing for questions, and Orange...well she wasn't listening, she was too busy taking in all of the air conditioning.

"Brawler, this is important. I need you to tell me EVERY detail about how you took her out of the clone state"

Brawler looked at him. Where would he begin?

"Uh. If you guys don't mind could you GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID TRAP!!??" Jr shouted getting the attention of Isabelle and Pac-Man.

In response, Pac-Man smiled, gave a thumbs up, and then threw a weird looking key at the rope, cutting it instantly in two, allowing Jr to fall to the floor.

"Thanks I guess" Jr said in pain.

"So Mr. Pac-Man!" Isabelle said returning to her previous conversation.

"What are you doing here in the forest?" She asked

Jr got up and chimed in a question of his own.

"And why did you booby trap this place?" Jr then snickered at himself "hehe booby".

Pac-Man smiled.

"Waka Waka Waka Waka Waka Waka Waka" Pac-Man said describing in perfect detail about his past and why he was in the forest. Isabelle listened intently and Jr was in confusion.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Isabelle said in awe

Now Jr was absolutely confused.

"Uh did you understand any of that?" He asked Isabelle.

"Nope!" Isabelle responded joyfully.

Pac-Man sighed. But he had an idea. He held out his hand and within a few seconds a odd looking bubble formed. It was in the shape of a thought.

Suddenly, an image appeared in the bubble. Pac-Man causally walking and whistling. Jr and Isabelle were watching carefully. Suddenly, a green figure who's face was unseen, appeared. Pac-Man in the bubble stopped with a smile on his face, and raised his hand to say hi. He then opened his mouth to talk, when the green figure out pulled out its sword and attacked Pac-Man. The Pac-Man ran away to a forest. The bubble then showed the small Pac-Man setting up traps including a rope cage, a log crush tripwire, and an unseen hole covered with leaves. The bubble then disappeared. Jr and Isabelle looked at each other.

"Well Mr. Pac-Man, we'd be more than happy for you to come with us!" Isabelle replied

"We would?" Jr asked

In response, Isabelle smacked him on the head.

"Uh-I mean yeah we would!"

Pac-Man smiled. Then he pointed at something out of the forest. Isabelle and Jr looked at what he was pointing at. It was a town, just barely in view, as it was far away and its presence was covered by branches and trees.

"HOW DID WE MISS THAT!?" Jr shouted in awe that he didn't even notice that.

Isabelle shrugged in response.

Pac-Man started running, and Jr and Isabelle began to follow him.

"Wait wait wait! My Car!" Jr yelled, running back to grab his clown car.

"LOOK OUT!!" Bayonetta shouted as an unseen figure emerged from the bushes, swinging its sword.

"Woah Pause!" Pit shouted. The figure and Bayonetta halted.

"Link?!" Pit asked

Bayonetta looked at the figure. It was a male elf wearing blue. His pants were dirty and his boots had, ice on them?

"Well Pit, it's quite rude to keep a lady seeing strangers" Bayonetta said.

Pit sighed.

"Link this is Bayonetta. She's a witch."

Pit looked at Bayonetta.

"Bayonetta, this is Link. He's a hyrulian and he's mute, so be nice!"

Bayonetta gave Pit a look.

"Excuse me? I am a lady! I am quite self aware about my behavior"

Bayonetta looked at Link, smiled, and lifted her hand up.

"A pleasure Link"

Link smiled in response. He held his hand up and shook Bayonetta's hand.

"My my! Such a gentleman! A great role model for you Pit."

"Alright that's enough" Pit said getting a little irritated.

"So Link. Why were you in the bushes? And why did you ambush"

Link nodded and proceeded to do ASL. Moving his hands, explaining how he ran into the clones, and fled into the forest to hide.

Only problem...Pit had no idea what he was saying. Pit was dumbfounded and that showed on his face.

"Oh! Well you may follow us! We aren't sure what we are looking for but 3 is stronger than 2".

Bayonetta replied.

Link smiled. He picked up his sword and began walking in a direction.

Bayonetta smiled and turned her head to look at the shocked expression on Pits face.

"Wh-How?" Pit asked

"Needed to practice it for specific demons" Bayonetta smiled, following Link.

Pit was confused for a minute, but regained his surroundings and chased after Link and Bayonetta.

"Guys wait up!"

Kirby went over to the large object. It was King Dedede. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Gah! No! No vegetables!" King Dedede shouted before opening his eyes.

"Oh Kirby! I'm so glad it's you!" King Dedede shouted embracing Kirby.

Kirby was glad to see his friend, but he was more happy to meet his other friend, oxygen. King Dedede dropped Kirby and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked

Kirby shrugged in response. He went over to the door to take a peek outside. Kirby closed it immediately when he saw was on the other side.

"What? What is it? Dedede asked

He went to the door and peeked outside. The room was filled with clones. Each one was a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and of The Kingdom Of Hyrule.

Dedede looked back at Kirby.

"We're gonna need a plan"

Whistle!

The sound attracted a nearby clone who in turned, followed it to a nearby room. The clone noticed the door was open a little and went to investigate. King Dedede grabbed it and brought into into the room.

"I got him!"

"Poyo!"

"Careful he's a squirmer!"

Wrench Sounds

Engine Sounds

Witch Cackles

Dolphin Noises

Chainsaw Whering

Screaming

A few minutes later

Kirby and King Dedede came out of the room. They were covered in a green liquid, giving them the appearance of clones.

"Ok" King Dedede whispered to Kirby

"Act Natural"

Kirby and King Dedede began to walk down the hallway past the other clones.

A clone gave King Dedede a look.

"How's it hanging Mack?" King Dedede said in the lowest voice he attempted.

A clone looked at Kirby.

"*Clears throat* Poyo" Kirby said in his lowest voice possible.

They kept walking until they hit what appeared to be an air duct, big enough to fit them both.

Kirby looked to the side of it. There was a map.

King Dedede saw it too.

"Hmmm...if we take this duct, we can maybe get to the front of the ship!"

"Poyo!"

"Right! After you!"

"Po-Poyo?"

"Why you? Cause you suggested it!"

Kirby sighed.

He climbed in, with King Dedede following.

It was dark out. Ridley's leg still hurt from Charizard's Attack.

"It's so good to see you Red"

Red nodded.

They group had made camp in the swamp, next to some kind of house. Red decided to send out Squirtle to take a look around.

"Squirt Squirt!"

Squirtle came out holding something in his mouth.

Red crouched, picking the thing up. It looked like some kind of bracelet. A metal one with a microphone.

"What is it?" Ness asked

Red shrugged. While inspecting it, he accidentally pushed a button.

"Vrrrr!" The bracelet suddenly shot up in the air, and began scanning the area. Squirtle ducked in his shell. The bracelet scans then stopped at Ridley, and turned green. With lightning speed, it stuck Ridley.

"SCREE!" Ridley yelled in pain

"Ridley!" Ness shouted. He ran to go help him up, but was stopped by Red, who put a hand on his shoulder. Ness looked at Red. Red shook his head, then shook it to the right. Red had heard of Ridley, and he knew Ness wasn't safe with him. They don't know Ridley's true intentions, what makes them think we can trust him? After all, this is the guy who ambushed them TWICE, after the Subspace Incident, What if he crosses them again?

Ness looked down for a moment, but then brought his head up and shook it.

He was willing to give Ridley a chance. He brought his shoulder away from Red's hand and ran to Ridley, who was beginning to wake up.

"Are you ok?"

"Ughh yeah I'm fi-" Ridley stopped

Red and Ness looked at him.

Did he just speak English?

"What? What the hell!?" Ridley shouted

"Woah! I can understand you perfectly now!" Ness shouted in surprise.

Suddenly their fire dimmed. It was getting late.

"Uhh maybe we should get to bed" Ness said

Squirtle put out the fire. And the group has fallen asleep. Except for Ridley. He was still awake. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Suddenly, he saw a blue light into the trees. He went to investigate.

Ridley saw the blue light, but suddenly it disappeared. Ridley was weirded out and decided to turn around when

"GAHH!" He fell back

The blue light was in his face. But it wasn't just a blue light.

It was Dark Samus.

"Ssssssss(Ridley what are you doing?)"

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing hiding in the trees?"

Dark Samus smiled.

"SssSSssss(You speaking English hmm?)"

"It's this stupid piece of metal around my neck. It's a long story"

"SsssSsssss(So Me will cut to chase, me want in on plan of you)"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Ssssssss(Hohoho! You will kill them in their sleep? Most cruelest! Me love)"

"What no! I'm not gonna kill them!"

Dark Samus's smile faded away

"Issssssss?(Do my ears deceive me? You art planning for an ambush?)"

"N-no"

"Because..."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Ridley's head, briefly lighting up the forest.

"Because I can't defeat them here! I have to corner them, cut off their support."

Dark Samus smiled

"Hisssssss. Hisss. Isss(Hoho Ridley, you are getting smarter more than usual. Me supposes you are right. Me have been following capped little kid since he fall from ship. Kid is gifted)"

"Cool, now get out of here"

"Hisssssssssss(Farewell Ridley. I shall watch your travels)"

Suddenly, darkness began to cover Dark Samus like a blanket, and just like that it was gone.

Ridley walked back to the campsite, "shit" muttered under his breath. What the hell had he just done? He planned to "save" Ness and be called a hero to swim in fame and fortune, but if he was to be honest with himself, he was starting to like Ness. Dark Samus however, was his only ally and in theory, his only friend who he related to. Ridley knew that if he didn't follow through on his plan to kill them, Dark Samus would do it for him.

"...L...Lucina..."

Gasp!

Lucina woke up. She was in a forest. She tried to get up, but a powerful headache kept her dormant. She looked around and saw her sword cracked on the ground. Suddenly it all came back to her.

It was a castle. It's as if this flashback is being played in slow motion. The Reaper was in the halls. Marth and Ike are nowhere to be seen. Roy is able to stall, but is overpowered by a clone. Not just any clone, a clone of Bowser. Roy is killed and absorbed into the Soulstealer Stone. Lucina attempts to charge with her forces, but all the soldiers are killed and absorbed as well. Chrom chases the Reaper, but is stopped by the Bowser Clone. He orders Robin to escape with Lucina. Robin and Lucina are fleeing through the halls but are stopped by the Reaper. Robin gives Lucina a kiss on her cheek before asking her to run away to get help. She runs while Robin takes on the Reaper. She hears his screams not to far away but she continues to run through the castle gate into the forest.

Lucina grabs her sword. She will make sure her friends didn't die in vain. She will stop the Reaper. But where would she start?

"Gods" Lucina said beginning to pray

"In this time of seemingly futility, I ask that you watch over me and support my moves."

Then, as if the gods answered her prayers, Lucina looks up, to see an approaching light. A green light, coming towards her?


	8. Chapter 6: Splintered Path

A/N: It's alive! ITS ALIVE!!!

Pant, pant

Bowser Jr was struggling to get his cart up the hill, the last one before reaching the village. He was sweating hard, because as Isabelle kept telling him, he needed to lift with his legs, not his back. Finally, they made it. The bustling town, was full of life, and wood, and sheep, and well it was a lot of things. There were restaurants, and shops, and bars scattered around. Isabelle and Pac-Man were astounded, and Jr was too when he finally reached them.

Grumble, Grumble

Jr looked down at his stomach.

"I'm starving!" He cried

"Let's stop somewhere to eat!"

"Yeah. Crackers aren't exactly a well made lunch" Isabelle replied

"Waka Waka" Pac-Man said whilst pointing at a building.

It was a restaurant blended with a bar. It was called "Cloud's Rain".

"Perfect! Cmon ya slow pokes, I'm starving!" Jr said ecstatically running towards the building.

"Jr wait!" Isabelle shouted chasing after him, with Pac-Man behind.

Jr busted through the door dramatically, as if his life depended on it. The building was quite nice. It was made out of solid oak, and bricks. There were tables scattered around and the bar area took up the entire wall to the left of the entrance door. Jr ran to sit down at a table for three, and Isabelle followed him with Pac-Man. The restaurant was quiet and there weren't any other customers.

Suddenly, a funny looking waiter came up to the table.

"Hello there! Welcome to Cloud's Rain. Here are the menus"

The waiter passed them 3 menus.

The group began to look through them.

"I'll have the Chicken Nuggets and Fries!" Jr shouted

"I'll have the Salad" Isabelle said

"Waka" Pac-man said.

"Okay a number 2, a salad, and a bowl of cherries, coming right up!"

Jr and Isabelle stared at each other in shock

"How did he-?"

"Are we just the ones behind on the times?"

Isabelle asked in complete awe.

The Waiter soon brought the food, and the group ate up. They were all full, feeling as if they were about to collapse out of their chairs, or better yet, force the chair to collapse under their own weight.

Suddenly, the thought hit Isabelle.

"Guys? How are we gonna pay for this?"

Pac-Man and Jr look at Isabelle.

"Aw man! I forgot about that!"

"Waka!" Pac-Man pulled out from his back, stems of cherries and dots.

"Waka Waka Waka Waka Waka"

Isabelle and Jr looked at what was essentially a feast on the table.

"Uh, where did he get those from?"

"Uh Mr. Pac-Man?" Isabelle asked

"Waka?"

"I don't think we can pay in cherries"

"Do you have like a secret pocket or something? Or did you tape all these things to your back?" Jr kept asking. He had so many questions.

"What is it anyways, some kind of currency?"

Jr asks picking up the cherry stem.

"OW! Jr shouted

"Paper Cut!"

Suddenly, a laugh.

"Oh apologies, that was rude of me."

A figure came out of a curtain that acted as an employees only area.

The group looked at the the stranger.

"Oh it's ok" Isabelle said.

Jr was a little startled by the sudden laugh, but tried to appear macho.

"*Clears throat* Who are you?" Jr said in a deep voice.

Isabel looked at Jr.

"Jr did you just do an intimidating voice?"

"What n-no"

"Yeah you are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! This is my voice!"

The stranger began laughing again.

"Why don't you tell more about yourselves? You seem like interesting folk"

The stranger finally walked out of the dark, revealing himself. He was surprisingly young. Maybe 20-21. He had a waiters outfit on and from the looks of it, he handled the place by himself. His hair was blond, actually no scratch that, it seemed more yellow, and gelled in a weird way where it seemed his hair was morphed into huge spikes that could pierce you're body.

Pac-Man was in awe. Isabelle kinda liked him. Jr thought he himself looked way better anyways.

"I'm sorry we never got your name" Isabelle replied

"Oh yes I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Samus couldn't sleep. Ever since the Reaper appeared, she wasn't able to sleep peacefully. Her flashbacks keeping her up, forced to converse with Megaman. After all, Megaman couldn't sleep either. His head was bustling, alive with activity, full of excitement, hype, confusion, and ideas; lots and lots of ideas. As it turned out, Mii Brawler was able to return Mii Gunner by giving her love, helping her reminisce about the life before her turn, and a few blast to the face, though that was expected. Yeah it did sound far-fetched, and honestly clichéd, but if it was true, well, the power of that information was unfathomable. With that information came so many questions, but right now, he was glad Samus was okay. He, including many at the base, heard that the ship the Smashers interrogated crashed, and no one was found aboard. Of course he feared the worst, but his fears were subsided a bit by Samus so he was glad about that. Sun was coming up and they were nearly there. They were out of the desert and heading into a forested mountain. Suddenly the vehicle stopped. Megaman smiled. They were here.

"Guys? Wake up?" He gently shook Orange's leg, and snapped his fingers in front of the Mii's. Brawler woke up slowly, though Gunner was still knocked out, possibly in a coma, and Orange woke up fine, but Samus was still sleeping.

"Samus!" Megamind said shouting a little.

Samus panicked, waking up

"Oh! OH God! Oh God! Oh-" Samus swung her blaster around, thinking there was an attack.

Megaman swiftly reacted, easily calming her.

"We're here guys!" Megaman shouted enthusiastically. Samus and the rest of the group looked out the window. There was a huge building in front of them. It looked like it was made of quartz and marble. It sat atop a cliff of a tall hill, in what seemed to be the Citadel Heartlands, an area of grassy plains, connected to the Desert, practically making it a perfect strategic location. The Building itself wasn't too pretty. It looked like three giant white blocks loosely connected to each other. There were barely any windows on the front or sides. There was also a huge tube that stuck out of the top, which looked at a guard tower. Orange peeked out the window.

"What is it?" She asked

"You know, The Citadel Heartlands used to be called Foxvale. And this? This is our answer to The Reaper".

Megaman had a smile on his face as he looked back at the other group members.

"Welcome...to our Resistance Base"

Megaman began giving the tour.

"The building is protected by an invisibility cloak, and stationed with cameras all around the inside and out. There's a library, mess hall, living quarters, and a control room".

Orange was amazed. Samus was shocked. Brawler was happy, seeing that most of the workers here were miis.

Megaman then brought the group to a medically bay.

"Bring Gunner here" Megaman said.

The nurse, another female Mii walked up to Brawler and Gunner, who was still unconscious.

Brawler hesitated, but the smile provided comfort for Brawler, and he conceded. He brought Gunner to a bed and gently placed her down.

"I'll stay here" Brawler said

Samus, Orange, and Megaman nodded at him

"Cmon then, there's something I want to show you". Megaman said, bringing the group to another hallway.

"This is the lab. We're currently testing clones, their habits, and their responses, recording and writing down 24/7"

Samus became wide eyed.

"You're holding clones captive?!"

"Just one"

Samus peered into the glass.

She had only one thought.

My god.

It was Lucario.

He had a helmet on his head, and shackles on his arms and legs. He was entirely green as well. He was infuriated. He kept punching and kicking the walls and banged his head on the ground more than once.

And Samus felt horrible.

"Poyo"

"Shhh! They'll hear you"

"Poyo?"

"Don't worry about that. I got our escape plan figured out! I have a warp star in my pocket. Once we are at in the open we're heading to Alpaca!"

King Dedede shouted to Kirby.

They had been traveling in the vent of a cargo ship overrun by clones. It was getting dark in the ventilation, but they kept moving, when

"Poyo?"

"What?"

"Poyo?"

"Did I start scratching your head? No?"

"Hmm"

They kept walking.

"Kirby?"

"Poyo?"

"Were you petting my face?"

"Poyo?"

"No? Huh"

"Poyo?"

"Oh yeah matches! Hang on"

King Dedede lit a match from his robe.

There were Pikman everywhere. They were all over Kirby and King Dedede. However, in the heat of the moment, Kirby and King Dedede began panicking. Then the match went out, and Dedede went into full panic mode, shaking up and down and trying to run. However, the the air duct collapsed, dropping Dedede and Kirby onto the ground in a random room. Suddenly, from above in the air duct, someone came floating down. Captain Olimar. He was trying to save some red pikmin who had been captured by the clones, but the last thing he expected to see was King Dedede and Kirby in the vents.

As the two struggled to get up, an alarm began to ring.

"Aw poop" King Dedede said.

King Dedede and Kirby got up and ran, with Olimar following. They began running down a hall.

"Nice going Captain!" Dedede shouted in frustration.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted

"No! I don't know where we are going! But if we can running we can-" King Dedede abruptly stopped running, sending Kirby and Olimar to colliding onto his back. They looked up.

It was the Reaper.

They were stopped at a 4 way interval, and The Reaper was right in front of them.

"Impossible" The Reaper said in its ghastly voice.

"The Stone. It released you" The Reaper realized.

Kirby, unknowingly to everyone in the hall, began reaching for the warp star, in Dedede's pocket.

"Seize them" The Reaper said in a mundane voice, weirdly making more scary.

As the Clones, who surrounded the group earlier, began to run towards them, Kirby grabbed the Warp Star.

"Poyo!" Kirby shouted, and with all his strength, activated the Star.

"POYO!!!"

"AHHHH!!!"

Suddenly, the group was on the Star, colliding and crashing into the walls and floor, like they were in a giant pinball machine, forcing the clones to duck. Suddenly, the Star lunged forward towards the Reaper, and crashed into the Stone, sending a Green burst of energy out of the ship. And as if on cue, The Star finally broke free of the ship and sent the group hurdling towards the sky, their screams slowly getting quieter as they got farther.

The Reaper quickly got up and floated quickly towards the hole, watching the escape.

It was shocked, and intrigued.

It smiled. "Interesting. Now, fix the holes! We need to continue research for the Stone" It shouted. The Clones, in their loyalty, dispersed.

"Gods, in this time of seemingly futility, I ask that you watch over me and support my moves"

Suddenly, a Green ball acting as a meteor came falling towards Lucina, forcing her to jump out of the way. Lucina pushed herself up and spun around to look at the hole the green blast made. She gripped her sword tightly. She began walking to the hole. Suddenly, a gloved hand appeared and grabbed the high ground. Lucina held up her hand about to swing when she saw something green pop out of the hole. Something familiar. She recognized it. The L on the hat. The Overalls.

"By gods! Luigi!?" She exclaimed

"Ughh...Lucina?

Lucina couldn't believe it. A little skeptical. And the same with Luigi.

"If you're really Luigi, you'll have five me."

Lucina said being a bit serious. Luigi glared as well, trying to give a bit of a death stare. They then, without flinching, high fived each other.

"How much did it hurt?" Lucina asked.

Luigi, unblinking from his death stare, responded "I feel like-a crying" Luigi said still holding his stare.

Then both of them, smiled at the same time.

"It is you!" Lucina shouted happily.

"And it really is you! How did-a?" Luigi wasn't able to complete his sentence because Lucina embraced

"Oh it feels great to have you by my side" Luigi was glad he was just out of that green nightmare, which he should've loved ironically, but he was beginning to run out of oxygen, a running theme it felt like. Lucina suddenly let go of him.

"It is great to see you're okay my friend!"

"Ahh you-a too Lucina!" Luigi replied, still happy is was no longer alone.

"I don't understand!" Lucina shouted.

"What happened?"

Luigi knew they were gonna be a while, so he grabbed a log and sat down on it and began talking.

A Few Minutes Later

"And that's-a that" Luigi said. He explained how the Smashers got a distress call on a ship that had The Reaper, and how Luigi died saving Ness.

Lucina listened intently the whole time.

"If I had to ask, what exactly did you think I was?" Lucina asked

"I thought you were another horrible nightmare!"

"What did you think I was?" Luigi asked

"I thought you were some kind of hellspawn, bent on my destruction by disguising as my closest friend so you could slit my throat in the night"

Luigi and Lucina then stared at each, and then laughed along with their silly original theories.

"I'm just glad you're okay my friend" Lucina said

"But we mustn't stay here. We don't where we are and we need to leave this forest." Lucina started walking North, leaving Luigi a little lost for a sec.

"Follow me" she said.

And Luigi did.

Slash!

Link sliced through another vine. The Group were now out of the Swamps, and headed into what seems to be a canyon. Link had revealed all the details about The Reaper. How he took down Mario, Alpaca, and what happens to anyone who is slashed by his scythe or struck by his arrows.

Pit thought he was a demon. Which, in a way, offended Bayonetta. After a while though Pit realized something.

"Guys? Where exactly are we going?" Pit asked

Link looked back and did some ASL, which of course, had to be translated by Bayonetta.

"We're heading towards the Citadel Heartlands. There's rumors of a Rebel base there."

"Oh yeah! I know that place!" Pit exclaimed. "There's a stone path we can take that goes through it!".

"I'll just fly up and take a look." Pit said. He then attempted to flap his wings. He only went up a few meters before he fell right back down, to which he was caught by Bayonetta.

"Yeah I don't think you should be flying for a while"

Pit blushes in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Link said.

Bayonetta and Pit turned their heads. Link was pointing at something. They went to look. On a cliffside they saw something. It was a figure. It seemed to be someone who was laying down. They ran over to them. It was male. He was comprised of Purple and Black clothing, he even had wings. In fact, he looked like Pit.

"Oh my gosh! It's Pittoo!" Pit shouted.

Bayonetta was confused.

"Pittoo?" She asked

"Yeah he's my twin from the underground".

Pit replied.

Bayonetta put her gloved hand over Pittoo's head and began inspecting. Suddenly she felt an abnormality on the side of his head. A bump. She then checked his pulse.

"Hmm. He's ok, but it seems he was knocked out by something".

Pit looked at Pittoo, for a sec, then got an idea on what to do.

"Leave this to me!" Pit said with a smile.

Pit walked towards Pittoo. He stretched first, then he cracked his knuckles. Next he spat on his hands and rubbed them together, then he cleared his throat. Then he said,

"Pittoo, listening to Heavy Metal and sad videos doesn't make you edgy and depressed". As if he was machine, Pittoo stood up angrily.

"Damnit Pit Stain! I told you I'm not trying to be edgy I just LIKE THOSE THINGS!"

"Pittoo! You're up!" Pit went to hug Pittoo who quickly shoved him off. "Get off me! And I told you, stop calling me Pittoo! My names Pit as well!"

Pit, who although was shoved off, still had a smile on his face.

"Well technically Dark Pit!" He said in a humorous sing song voice, furthering Dark Pit's irritation.

Bayonetta was quirky giggling behind her gloves fist, and Link was smiling, laughing as well.

"So Pittoo! Why were you on the ground?"

Pit asked.

Dark Pit glared at him. "For your information, I was knocked out!"

"By who?" Bayonetta asked.

"I'm not sure. It looked like a flying...star?"

This confused the group.

"A star?" Pit asked

"Like what star?"

KABOOM

Suddenly, the ground shook as what appeared to be a meteor crashed into one of the canyon's valleys.

"Like that Star!" Dark Pit shouted

"Let's go check it out!" Pit suggested

Ridley and Ness were the first ones to wake up. Then, so did Red and and Squirtle. Ridley didn't really get a good nights sleep. The conversation with Dark Samus was resonating in his mind. The plan was just to keep moving, perhaps find a town to settle in. They had been walking and were approaching the Marshlands. They suddenly stopped when they heard something. It sounded like the rustling of leaves. Which shouldn't be weird except, they happened simultaneously.

"Uh..what's going on?" Ness whispered concerned.

Red returned Squirtle to the ball to rest and Charizard was brought out. Charizard instantly began growling.

Then,

Splash!

Something fell onto Ridley's head.

"What the hell?" Ridley questioned out loud

Splash!

Ridley scrapped his head and felt something. He grabbed it and examined it. It seemed to be some kind of wet gelatin.

"Aw damnit I think a bird crapped on me" Ridley said annoyed.

Ness looked up. His eyes widen.

"No it didn't..."

Ridley looked up as well and froze.

Greninjas. Hundreds of them.

The trees in the marshland sheltered them from the sky. It also sheltered the Greninjas who lived there. They were all upside down, hanging from the trees, all sleeping.

"Don't...make...a sound" Ness whispered.

The group then all began to slowly walk out of the habitat.

They were near the exit when

"Ah"

"Ah"

"AH"

Ridley was about to sneeze. Ness and Red watched in horror, like a disaster in the making.

"AH"

Ness dived and blocked Ridley's nostrils, halting the sneeze.

"Ahh..." Ridley said in relief.

Just then,

"ACHOO!" Ness Sneezed

The group froze. They didn't hear anything. They then looked up.

The Greninjas were gone.

They looked around. They were no where to be found. It was as if they just vanished off the face of the Earth without a trace.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bushes.

"Run!" Ridley shouted.

A/N: Thank you all so much for once again being patient while I worked on Chapter 6! And thank you for all the kinda words that kept me going! Chapter 7 will have a little surprise!

Just so you know, Chapter 7 will take a while, but I will provide you all with updates so y'all aren't in the cold. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	9. Chapter7:Samus’sLastStand

A/N: TALLYHO! I'm sorry for the very long wait, but have no fret! Because Chapters 8/9 and 10 are coming this Thursday! Also, I got together with some friends to make a song parody from The Greatest Showman(The Other Side. You can listen to it while reading, or listen to it afterwards

https/youtu.be/AntThH6_9Qo  


Me and my friends had some laughs while recording this.

The Reaper was ready. It was prepared. It smiled maliciously at his target. Suddenly, the gem around his neck shook violently, and sent a green blast out. He looked at it with confusion.

"Sir! We are 13 minutes away!" A clone shrieked.

"Excellent" The Reaper responded, forgetting about the gem.

Cloud was expecting a response. Although the response he'd never thought he heard was...

"Who?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Uh. N-no one" Cloud responded, taken a little back from the response.

"Anyways, what's an unusual group such as yourselves doing here?"

"We are trying to save our friends from the Reaper!" Isabelle chipped in.

"Oh that guy. Yeah he's been here a few times"

Cloud responded.

Junior and Isabelle's mouths dropped to the floor.

"WHAT" they both shouted.

"Uhh what?" Cloud responded confused.

"Cloudy, I don't mean to alarm you, but you're living in a town of ghosts! There's no way the Reaper came through here and didn't kill anyone!" Bowser Jr ranted.

"Well that's what happened. He just looked at us and went forwards with his business. Clones marched behind him like an army, and some ships flew above him."

"And you didn't try to stop them!?" Junior shouted.

"Hey kiddo, I don't know if you've noticed, but have you seen the things that anthropomorphic 3rd grade science class skeleton display can do? He carries a scythe, a sword, a bow with arrows, AND on top of all that, a glowing rock that turns people into empty corpses! Needless to say, nobody volunteered to put on the boxing gloves. Besides I don't even have a weapon myself!"

Cloud Ranted back.

"Barely anybody has anything close to a weapon, even I don't have a weapon.

Junior stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom" he said in a bit of a puff.

Isabelle shook her head.

"I'm sorry about that. We haven't gotten much sleep. We're trying to get to his dad who can help us."

"Eh its alright. I guess I can understand. So if you guys don't mind me asking why exactly are you going against this thing? You know the danger of what it can do."

"We can't just sit around and let him take over without helping".

"Mr. Strife, random question, but where do you sleep?"

Cloud seemed a little taken off guard by the question.

"Well eh. I mostly just sleep here. I see no reason not to, since it's already a building"

As Cloud and Isabelle began a conversation, and Pac-Man was in a blissful food coma, Junior was still looking for the bathrooms.

"Cmon where is it?"

Suddenly, he came to a hallway with 5 doors. He went up to the closest one on the left. The door had a sign hanging from it which said "STAFF CLOSET. DO NOT OPEN".

Junior stared at the door for a while.

"Welp I can't read."

He opened the door, and was unable to escape the stuffed closet avalanche of items that fell on him. The sound attracted the attention of Cloud and Isabelle, who raced to the hallway.

"Junior what did you do!?" Isabelle shouted

"Don't look at me! I was just looking for the bathroom!" Junior replied.

Cloud was a bit flabbergasted.

"It's right there..." Cloud pointed to the door on the right.

"Oooooh...oops" Junior replied.

Junior tried to dislodge himself from the pile when he grabbed something in the deep end. There was tons of junk, even a carbon monoxide alarm which was low on battery, causing an ear piercing annoying beep every so often. However what he pulled up was something totally different, and he was filled with instant confusion, and so was Isabelle. Cloud however, felt the blood drain from his face.

It was Cloud's Buster Sword.

"I thought you said you didn't have any weapons?" Isabelle asked.

Cloud sighed. "Yeah. I did"

"I don't understand" she replied.

"Yeah! What's the big whoop!?" Junior shouted.

Cloud saw there was really no other choice, but to tell them.

Samus opened her eyes. Where was she? She appeared to be in one of the hallways of the resistance base with a light barely illuminating the roof above her, but something was off. She began walking down the hallway, which seemed to have no end to its darkness. In fact, it didn't even seem like she was moving, as the light nor the decor around her changed positions. Despite this she kept moving, and eventually she ran into something. It was a red cap. Not just any red cap. Mario's red cap. She went to it and picked it up.

It was covered in a liquid. It wasn't blood, since the liquid neither looked the color nor smelled the familiar metallic smell. It was different. It was a horrible stench. It smelled like the sewage pipes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Suddenly, another light illuminated a spot farther down the hallway. There was a figure in the spotlight. It was Mario, and he was facing away from Samus. Samus ran to him, but before she could reach him, Mario turned around with speed. His face had a terrifying look of pain and terror, making Samus stop dead in her tracks. Mario then fell to the floor. He began whispering something, in a begging stance.

Then, his legs turned green.

Then his body. Then his arms. Then his head.

He looked up at the confused, scared Samus, and gave her a smile.

Samus woke up with fright. She looked around at her dark room. "Damn nightmares" Samus said to herself. She then froze as she realized she had said that out loud, as she didn't want to wake up Orange, who was still sleeping peacefully next to her. Samus rubbed her eyes and got up slowly to the bathroom. As she washed her face, she saw something in the mirror, and quickly whipped around, activating her blaster.

She was greeted by nothing.

She sighed, deactivating the cannon, and silencing the mechanical whirs.

Samus needed some air.

February 1st, 2010, 2 years after The Subspace Invasion

Samus was on top of Peach's castle. She sat on a ledge and watched as towns began to grow around the forests, and meadows, and well everywhere. She then got out a cigarette and began lighting it.

"Tsk tsk tsk"

Samus looked back to see Princess Peach approaching her.

"Hey Peach"

"Pleasure to have you here Samus, but you know, if Master Hand catches you smoking, you could be reprimanded?"

"Heh. I know. But it is a good stress reliever"

Peach shakes her head.

"I for one, agree with Master Hand's no smoking rule, especially when it comes with you, after all, you have a absolutely gorgeous body that you shouldn't throw away for a cigarette!"

"Why would I need a "gorgeous body"?" Samus asked.

Peach looked at her with a growing smug smile.

Samus laughed.

"Jeez Peach, you're perverted as hell"

"I prefer "Stimulation Scavenger" and besides, Tobacco is horrible! Did you know, Tobacco causes AIDS?" Peach responded.

Samus began snickering as she was holding back from going into a complete laughing fit.

"That's terrible!" Samus responded sarcastically

"I guess I should throw this out!"

Peach laughed while nodding, sitting next to her.

Although Samus didn't get rid of the cigarette, she kept it away from her mouth, in Peach's presence.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Peach asked.

"My toads have been hard at work rebuilding everything that was destroyed and making them better. They are as loyal as they are obsessed with Mushroom Soup."

Samus snickered.

"Yeah hehe. Where's Mario by the way?"

"Where hasn't he been honestly?" Peach responded

"He's been in different places rebuilding, going on rescue missions, meeting fans, fighting off remaining soldiers, and assisting Master Hand with the construction of Smash Manor. He's taking a nap right now in my room. I swear, that man is gonna kill me with how much I worry about him."

Samus smiled.

"Guess that's what love does to people."

Samus looked up from the cigarette in her hand. She looked over the Fox Plains, and sighed.

She headed back inside.

The bushes were calm. The sun was shining. The bugs were lively.

WHOOSH

Ridley and Charizard were flying as fast as they could, as they were trapped by the overhead trees. The enraged, woken Greninjas pursued them.

"Where are we going?!" Ness shouted.

"Anywhere but here!" Ridley shouted back.

Charizard looked behind him and blew a fireball at the greninjas, hitting only one while the rest continued. Suddenly, the gang were heading towards the forest cliff.

"Hang on kid!"

Ridley and Charizard flew off the cliff. Hiding just below the edge to trick the Greninjas. The plan worked, and the Greninjas retreated.

Ridley sighed. Red was out of breath. Both dragons floated to the forest ground to catch their breath.

"Damn animal things" Ridley said.

"They were Greninjas" Ness replied as Ridley began to pick water shurikens from his back.

"Well I just hope that..." Ridley stopped when he smelled something. Charizard began picking it up too.

"What are you guys doing?" Ness asked.

"Something smells like burned fat and robe." Ridley replied.

Ness smelled the air and picked it up as well.

He looked around. There in the distance, was heaps of smoke, rising above the forest line and escaping into the atmosphere.

"There! Cmon let's go check it out"

"No way! That's the oldest trap in the book!"

Ridley replied.

"But what if someone is hurt?" Ness asked

"Well it was nice knowing them, but people must move on."

Ness frowned at Ridley's comment and began walking towards the smoke, with Red and Charizard following.

"Oh for gods sake this kid is gonna get us killed!" Ridley said, following begrudgingly.

Pit, Pittoo, Bayonetta, and Link we're walking towards the source of the smoke, as it was their Unidentifiable Flying Object.

"I just thought of something. What if this is some sort of trap?" Pit asked.

"We can handle it Pit-Stain." Pittoo replied.

"No, Kid Icarus has a point" Bayonetta chipped in.

"My name is Pi-"

"We must be ready for anything, so keep your weapons at the ready".

The group readied their swords and bows.

SLOSH

SLOSH

SLOSH

Lucina gagged at the sound. The mud was the liquid equivalent of nails on a chalkboard for her. Didn't make it much easier since she decided to carry Luigi on her shoulders, since the mud began to easily swallow him up.

"Mama Mia, this mud is a-totally ridiculous!"

Luigi said trying to start a conversation.

"I fear that it will never end, but we mustn't stop, we must make it to the city of Alpaca."

Lucina replied.

"You know I could-a walk myself, you shouldn't have to work this-a much for me" Luigi said

Lucina laughed.

"Friend, trust me when I say you bear no burden on me. Besides if I were to place you on your feet, I would fear that you would sink out of my sight" Lucina jokingly said.

At last, they reached solid earth. Lucina placed Luigi on the ground, and got out herself and began to shake the mud off of her.

"The clouds are darkening the sky. We must find refuge soon." Lucina said.

She looked around. There was a tall tower in the distance. It looked like it was vacant.

"There! We could hide in there, and protect ourselves from the coming storm" Lucina said.

Luigi took one look at the tower, and began to cower.

"I-I-In there? But it looks s-scary!"

"Haha my friend, there is nothing to be afraid of! Unless of course, you wish to spend the night in the woods" Lucina said smugly.

Luigi looked around in the forest. Yeah. He'll take his chances in the tower.

"Well it's decided! Lets-"

Lucina stopped. She felt...weight? On her ankle? She looked at it, and was completely dumbfounded. A HUGE globe of mud was sticking onto her ankle. She tried to shake it, but to no avail. She shook harder. Nothing. She started swinging it around, and the glob fell onto its back. Then

It stood up.

Luigi jumped onto Lucina as she drew her sword in a yelp. The glob moved around awkwardly, dizzy, as turned to look at its invaders. Then it shook of the mud.

It was a Pichu.

"So after that, I just wanted to come here, open up a business, and finally live in peace"

Cloud said after finish recounting his story.

While Isabelle and Pac-Man listened intently, Jr fell asleep after a while.

"That's amazing Mr. Strife!"

"Waka Waka Waka Waka Waka"

At this point Jr was waking up again.

"You've done such good work Mr. Strife, but we need your skill if we're gonna take down The Reaper. No one will truly live through peace if he continues to take over the earth. The Subspace Invasion and now this, the world needs you" Isabelle said confidently.

"I understand, But I just can't do it".

"Aww Cmon!" Jr shouted

"You gotta snap out of it. You're pale as heck, and you live here, you gotta come with us!"

Cloud seemed a bit taken off and offended by the remark.

"Sigh, look I'm sorry guys, but-"

"Cmon!" Jr interrupted.

"Howzabout you get a piece of our reward?"

Cloud's interest was piqued. Isabelle was flat out confused.

"Reward?" Both Isabelle and Cloud said at the same time, Cloud with interest and Isabelle with confusion.

"Yeah! We're doing hero work, so I'm sure we'll get paid! Especially when we are talking about this friggin' demon!" Jr continued.

Cloud's eyes widen, but he diverted his gaze.

"Look guys I told you, I've left that life, and I've never felt happier"

Isabelle: Well I don't believe that

A/N: The song starts here. It may not be all great quality for some, but me and my friends has so much fun creating this. If you wish to read the story without, you may continue. If so, click the video and listen!

Isabelle: Fine I see, you have no confidence.

But I can tell you now that you are needed,

You come with us, just trust me, trust us, cause this loneliness is engulfing you.

I'll admit we're not very sensible,

Or the most conventional,

Our plan is hazy, you can say we're crazy.

Bowser Jr:You can play it safe here,

Live in drunken fear, (Cloud looks in annoyance)

Or you can come with us and see

Isabelle and Bowser Jr: Don't you want to leave this place,

Quit this same routine, of copy and paste,

Don't waste your life here in this hole, no need to survive,

Come with us to the other side!

The side of fun adventure, and sometimes laughs and tears,

Come out of your cage, there ain't nothing you need to fear,

Oh Dang!

Suddenly, your free and bright,

Come with us to the other side!

Cloud: Okay my Friends, you want me to join your team

But im here to tell you i cant do it it seems

I can't just up and go,

I have people I know,

And I quite enjoy the life you say I'm lonely in

So unless you have treats,

Maybe more bits and drinks,

I'll kick you out of my place,

Thats more like it..

I'm sad to say those days are finished for me.

I'll have to leave this up to youuuu~

Cloud: Don't you see that I'm okay,

With this quiet lifestyle that I've made,

I just

won't abide, as much as you seem to try.

I don't need to go to the other side.

So you can just do what you do,

And I'll just stay right here,

Ain't in a cage, there's nothing outside that I fear,

Oh Damn!

Don't you see I'm doing fine,

I don't need to come to the other side

Isabelle: Is this really how you'd want to spend your days,

Doing nothing, and sweeping up this place

Cloud: If I went with you guys, I'd be in danger again,

And that sort of thing, can make your spine snap and bend.

Bowser Jr: But then you'd finally live a little, maybe laugh a little,

Finally put some color on that pale face of yours,

Cure your aching, waking out of your depression,

Now that's a friggin deal, that seems worth taking!

But we'll just have to leave it up to you

(Isabelle: So, What do you think?)

Cloud: Well its promising, but to go will cost all my pennies, so what percentage of the reward will I be taking?

(Isabelle: Oh well we don't really care-)

Bowser Jr: Woah hold on, I know you want a piece of the action.

How about 15%, we'll shake and make it happen.

(Isabelle: Jr! What are you-)

Cloud: Ha! You think I was born this morning?

20% will be just fine

(Isabelle: Guys...)

Bowser Jr: Ha! Why we don't we just go ahead and call ourselves your servants, you drunken dine?

(Isabelle: Sigh)

Cloud: I'll do 16

Bowser Jr: 9

Cloud: Maybe 13

Bowser Jr and Cloud: 12!

...

Bowser Jr and Cloud: Deal!

Bowser Jr and Cloud: Don't you, wanna leave this place,

Quit our same routine, of copy and paste,

/Isabelle Joins In/

We don't wanna waste our life here, because we need to thrive,

We're heading to the other side!

The side of fun adventure, and sometimes laughs and tears,

Out of our cage, there isn't anything we need to fear,

Oh Dang!

Suddenly, we're free and bright,

We're going to the other side!

Cloud, Isabelle and Bowser Jr: We're heading to the other side!!

Pac-Man: Wakawakawakawakawakawaka

End!

Everyone was out of breath.

"Phew! I've never improved that hard in my life!"

Jr said.

"So Mr. Strife?" Isabelle asked

"Eh alright! You've Shanghaied me, mostly just because I've needed funds for a long time. Well...

Let's mosey!"

Ness and his group were walking towards the source of the smoke. As they began to grow closer, Ridley froze at what he saw near a tree that Ness and the others never noticed.

A blue flame.

Ridley tried to ignore it, but then two more blue flames appeared in front of him. They then created a path for him to follow. Which he did, knowing he couldn't dodge the situation anymore. He arrived at a tree where Dark Samus was waiting.

"Ssssssssssssssss(Me wants to know what's going pronto)

"Look" Ridley responded "I just need time and a good moment".

Ridley himself knew that was a flat out lie.

"Sssssssssssssssssss...sssssss(Me have heard stories of how you've slaughtered millions, and even family of Samus Aran. Me is just confused as to why you...seem to refuse any action)"

"Look that kid is guarded by Dragon that breathes fire and knows wrestling moves. The right moment will come eventually".

"Ssssssssssss(If Me didn't know anything Ridley, me thinks you're trying to protect kid)."

Ridley froze. The concept never occurred to him, but...yeah he has a soft spot for the kid. At first it was for a reward. Then Dark Samus threatened his golden ticket to paradise with death, so he's had to protect him, and now, what if it?

"I..."

"Ssssssssssssss...)If the child is not dead by tonight, I will slaughter all of them...)"

Dark Samus then disappeared. Dark Samus only ever spoke out of third person when it was angry, or was serious about something.

Ridley didn't know what to do now.

"Ridley!" Ness shouted.

"Huh oh sorry! C-coming!" Ridley flew over.

They gang were already at the crash site. Ridley couldn't decipher the object. It seemed to be a blue blob covered in red fabric? Then it wiggled, and the blob fell on its back.

Kirby, King Dedede, and Captain Olimar were discovered, both being squished by Dedede. All were groaning in pain.

"Guys!" Ness shouted and ran over to give his friends hugs, which they received.

"Phew boy it's really great to see you're okay? But how did you survive The Reaper aboard the ship?" Ness asked

"Poyo!"

"We aren't exactly sure, but the bigger question is..." King Dedede swung around and pointed at Ridley.

"What In the marshmallows is HE doing here!?"

"Hey I'M helping!" Ridley responded.

"He is guys! He promised." Ridley got a little uncomfortable at that part.

"Are you sure? He is the guy who tried to kill us."

"To be fair I didn't know about that whole Subspace thing and-"

"Hang on you speak ENGLISH??!!" King Dedede shouted in shock.

"Yeah? It's this weird bracelet, choke-wear thing."

Ridley heard some noises in the nearby bushes.

"We can't stay here, who knows wether or not those greninjas are coming after us"

Ness turned to King Dedede, Kirby, and Olimar.

"You guys should come with us, together, the Reaper will go down!"

The Star fallen group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well that settles that! Cmon let's go-" Ridley turned around to face a gun pointed blank range to his face.

"You I know you" Bayonetta snarled.

Heavy Breathing

Heavy Breathing

"Daisy!"

"We gotta go!"

"The troops have been overrun!"

"He's coming in!"

"TAKE COVER!"

BOOM

Daisy woke up in a panic, with pain instantly reaching her head. She caressed it to alleviate its searing pain, only to be met with blood on her palm. She forced herself to get up, out of her protective gear, and she saw it. Thousands of Toad soldiers dead. The field choked with the amount present. Daisy fell to her knees.

Samus was with Megaman surveying the area.

"You okay Samus? You seem down" Megaman asked.

Samus was looking down with a sad face.

"It's my fault...we lost Alpaca. So many miis were killed."

Megaman sighed.

"Samus, you shouldn't beat yourself up over that, it's not your fault"

"I-"

Megaman interrupted her.

"A person should never be blamed for something they were not ready to prepare for"

"I know that. Still doesn't make me feel any less shitty about it" Samus respondes.

"Well...since we rescued you guys, we may finally have a way to rescue captured souls"

Megaman reassured.

"If you are about to tell me to look on the positive side of things, I'm gonna kick you in the dick"

Megaman looked down at his legs, and laughed out loud.

"You know what? I like those chances"

Samus smiled.

While they continued walking across the fields, Megaman saw a huge rock. Seeing an opportunity, Megaman kicked the dirt like a bull.

"I'm coming for you" he said at the rock. He then dashed towards it and kicked it, sending it high into the air

And into the approaching green and black clouds.

Ridley backed up. "Hold on! I know the angel and the elf, but who the hell are you?"

Bayonetta and her group ran smack dab into Ridley and Dedede's group. Ness had ran to the side of Ridley, King Dedede and Olimar had gotten up, Kirby had run up to Pit, and Red was being protected by Charizard.

"That's what I want to know first Lizard." Bayonetta said.

"I happen to know that you're the one that nearly killed everyone 10 years ago." Bayonetta said. She had been told the stories when she was entered into the 4th Smash Bros Tournament.

"One time!" Ridley argued. Everyone except Ness and Kirby shot Ridley dirty looks.

"Okay fine two, but I've changed! I'm helping now! I swear. I mean come on, would I lie?" Ridley asked.

"I'm pretty sure yeah."

"Most definitely"

"Again, you tried to kill us"

"Poyo!" Kirby said without understanding what's going on.

"Is it true?" Bayonetta asked Ness.

"It is! He's really nice. He's maybe a little troubled, but I think he's a good person. Now, please put down the weapon?" Ness asked Bayonetta.

Bayonetta didn't really want to stray aim, but he said please, so she would put them away, but she'd keep the unholstered.

Ness sighed.

"He's nice"

"He's nice"

"He's-"

The words echoed in Ridley's mind, as he watched Dark Samus in the distance, unsheathe a blue sword.

Samus and Megaman ran into the doors, completely out of breath.

"Mason! He's coming! Quick, the alarm!"

The Mii watching the radar, quickly slammed the red emergency button.

"What do we do?!" Samus said in a panic.

"We'll have to fight him off. I'll have my guys call Meta Knight"

"Meta Knight?!" Samus responded in a shock. She hadn't seen him since he went in his ship to close the remaining Subspace gates in reality.

"We made contact with him weeks ago. He gave us his beacon to call him in case of attack. How's the time."

Samus was surprised. She then realized something.

"I have to go!"

"Go? Go where?!" Megaman responded confused.

"Orange! She was still in the room!"

Samus ran past Megaman.

Megaman ran into the control room.

"How long until the Skeleton bastard arrives?"

"T-minus 15 minutes sir!"

"And what about Meta Knight?"

"Not sure! He hasn't responded!"

"Quick! Assemble the troops!"

Samus ran past soldiers to get to the dorm hallway.

Finally, she got to the room.

"Orange! Cmon we gotta go-"

The little inkling was nowhere to be found.

"Orange?"

"Orange!"

20 minutes earlier.

GLASS SHATTERS

Orange woke up to find Samus not next to her.

"Samus?" She asked.

Orange walked up to the door and looked out. The hallways were empty.

Suddenly footsteps.

Orange looked to her right and panicked when she saw a green figure sprinting at a thumb-numbing speed her way.

Samus got into her armor, which she hid in a closet and ran out.

"Orange!" She shouted.

"Samus! Help me!!" The sails of the inkling triggered Samus's response and she began running into the direction of the cries. She ran into the containment cells.

They were all empty, and smashed, and covered in Orange Ink.

Ridley froze, as he saw Dark Samus approaching.

"Well what's our next move?" Pit asked.

The rest of the Merged group were huddled around each other.

It must've called his bluff. As it got closer, Ridley panicked and tried thinking of a move.

"Well, we could go to The Fox Plains, maybe hide out there and regroup" Bayonetta chipped in.

It got closer.

"Do you know if we would be safe?" Ness asked.

Closer.

"Well right now it's our best bet" Pittoo responded.

Closer. Dark Samus was now slowly creeping up behind Ness, without no one noticing.

Then, Ridley finally chose his move.

"NESS LOOK OUT!!" Ridley shouted launching himself at Ness. Everyone spun around and finally saw Dark Samus, who thanks to Ridley, missed Ness. Not a word was in when Bayo, Link, Pittoo charged, engaging Dark Samus in a four way sword fight.

FWOOSH

King Dedede, Kirby, Olimar, and Pit were thrown back by the sudden sonic wave the Blue sword radiated. Ridley was thrown at some bushes. King Dedede fumbled around for a weapon, since he had lost his hammer on the cargo ship. He grabbed a flare gun and tried aiming it at Dark Samus. He fired. The Flare was reflected by Dark Samus and launched into the air. Dark Samus then levitated into the air, and disappeared. Bayo found her breath.

"Where'd the bloody thing go?" She asked.

Suddenly, Dark Samus appeared next to them. And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Dozens of dark clones had spawned around them. They all engaged each member, as each tried to fend off 1-3 at a time.

Ridley, came out of the wrecked shrubs. He then tried to sneak away quietly, and slowly flew into the air. This was too much trouble, and he shouldn't have gotten evolved.

"He's nice."

"Thank you"

"He's nice"

"He's nice"

"I think he's a good person"

Ridley stopped. That kid was wasting his time. He was a grouchy dragon with anger management issues and a wish for his arch rival to be killed. He shouldn't think...

Ridley stopped flying forward. He sighed.

WHOOSH!

Bayo was exhausted. Link had scratches all over him, and his sword was wearing down. Pittoo and Pit's wings were further damaged, and they were being fought into a corner, and so was Kirby, King Dedede, Olimar, Ness, and Red. The clones kept spawning, leading to a possible 43 clones in the fighting area. They couldn't on.

WHOOSH

The clones were all knocked back as Dark Samus was revealed. Dark Damus got up and looked around. Everyone was gone.

It looked up.

"Ssssssssssssss...sssssss(I knew it...you damn traitor)"

Flying was no sweat.

Flying Fast was easy.

Flying with something or someone was difficult.

Flying fast with something or someone fast was challenging.

But flying at max speed with 9 people in your hands and on your back, and they are all different sizes and weights, hoo boy.

But Ridley was charging on. His veins were popping out of his rough skin. Then, he heard the skin on his wings tear off, causing immense pain, but still he charged forward. Then he saw a white light. But no it was not death. It was the lights of a ginormous ship. Ridley struggled to get to the ship's landing dock, but was successful. He crashed onto the dock, becoming wiped out. As he slowly drifted out of consciousness, he saw a capes figure approaching him.

Samus though the worst and continued looking for Orange. She then made herself to a balcony entrance, where she saw Orange being dragged into the door.

"Samus!"

"HOLD ON IM COMING!"

Samus shouted. She activated her arm cannon and burst through the door.

It was Lucario. He was holding Orange by the hair over the balcony overseeing the Cliffs. Orange herself was covered in bruises, her ink container had a huge crack in it, and her gun was ripped from the container tube.

"Lu, please don't this" Samus begged with Lucario, with the nickname she gave him.

Lucario just snarled in response, baring his teeth. Samus looked to her left in the horizon, watching the green black clouds race towards the base. The she remembered. Brawler brought Gunner back with pleasant memories. She really hoped they were both okay. However, if he used pleasant memories on her, maybe she could do the same here. Only one problem.

She didn't have any pleasant memories with Lucario.

Sure she'd share a coffee with him and stuff like that, but never a full on fond memory with him. But she had no choice. She had to find something.

"Hey bud!...uh r-remember that time we were drinking Mushroom Cola, and Luigi tripped on a shoelace and fell on his nose, only to bounce right back like his nose was a trampoline?" She asked. It was the only real memory she had with him, luckily, it was enough to get him to stop showing his teeth. What else?

"Man that was great and...Red! Red man, you remember him?" Samus asked.

Lucario's face turned from anger, to deep in though in a fraction of a sec.

Samus never had any real memories with Lucario, but with Red she did.

"Yeah! He was so proud of you when you, Greninja and Charizard got in. He nearly chocked you death, he was so happy"

Lucario started remembering. He felt so alone. So scared. So angry. But why? Why all now?

Then, his green began to fade away, as a bright light, came from the sky and struck him. Suddenly, his color was instantly returned, but in this process

He let Orange go.

Samus sprinted in reflexively. Orange screamed in terror, as she thought this was the end, but she felt her arm being grabbed, as Samus caught her. Samus brought her up, falling backwards, in relief. Orange hugged her, and she returned the favor. She wasn't letting anything happen to her again.

Samus brought her and Lucario to one of the dorms, then, she set up a perimeter device around the dm room for security. All the troops were being assembled.

"Samus!" Megaman shouted, meeting up with her. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"You too" Samus said.

"He's here Samus. We need you. Meta Knight isn't responding, and our scouts have been captured or killed!"

Samus looked up at the camera footage around the base. The Reaper was outside and approaching, so she looked at Megaman, and nodded her head.

Ridley woke up. He was chained to a bed. A comfortable one, luckily.

"Wha what happened!?" He said in shock.

"Your weakened wings grounded you onto my ship" Ridley was startled by the voice. A short Knight with a cape was sitting next to him.

"My name is Meta Knight"

"Ridley"

"I know" Meta Knight responded.

"You can't imagine how shocked I am that you nearly killed yourself to save your enemies. Color me impressed. I apologize for the rude awakening, but I couldn't be 100% sure you were safe, so here you are, and now I must ask you a few questions." Meta Knight continued.

As he was talking a claw grabbed onto the bottom of the Halberd, and Dark Samus held on tight.

Samus was in front of legions of soldiers from different games. Koopas, Toads, Hyrulians, Metroids, a few Pokémon, all standing in front of her.

"Are all of you ready? Ready to stand up to the biggest Tryant in all of the earth?" Megaman shouted.

The crowds of soldiers roared with readiness.

The Reaper has assembled his own army of the captured clones, and they were marching towards them.

"It is time for the biggest fight in our lives!"

Megaman shouted.

The Clone army marched forward even closer.

"When Megaman?" Samus asked

"Not yet"

"Not Yeeeeeet"

The clone army marched closer, and the rebels became antsy.

"Noooot Yeeeeeet"

The Reaper grabbed some arrows for his bow.

"CHARGE!!!" Megaman screamed at the top of his voice box. The army roared and sprinted forward meeting the clone army. Samus fought in it too. She fired blast upon blast into the clones. The Reaper was in the back, firing arrows into the crowd, blasting dirt chunks, bits of soldiers, and a few clones into the air. Samus got into a fight with a few clones, who despite their different set of weapons from guns to swords, were unable to penetrate her armor, and were taken down. She then saw the Reaper take out its sword, and swing it towards the ground.

"TAKE COVER!!" Samus shouted.

The blade tip ripped through the earth, sending earthquakes toward the rebels, driving them back. Samus doges a crack in the ground, and began running towards the Reaper, with Megaman behind her. Although many of their peers fell into the earth, the rebels pressed on. Samus fought off a clone that attempted a suicide bomb. She took off the thermal bomb, and stored it. Megaman and Samus pressed forward.

"We gotta strike the gem!" Megaman shouted

"But how!?" Samus responded.

Megaman threw something at her which she caught.

"It's a launcher! Kind of like a jet pack almost, we need to get to that things neck height and then-"

BOOM

A clone had a bo-bomb and ran to Megaman, launching him back onto a sword,

Splitting his chest open.

"MEGAMAN!!"

Samus ran to him.

"Urf. S-Samus."

Megaman's speech chip was damaged.

"No cmon man!"

"N-no Samus. I can b-be rebuilt. Go! T-they need y-you"

Samus banged her fist against the ground. She then spun around and continued on. The Reaper saw her, and spawned clones near him, which Samus cut down, however they also gave her a few bad injuries.

"It's over you cheap Halloween decor!"

Samus shouted.

The Reaper launched a fire ball at Samus in a direct hit, barreling her across the burned grass

"On the contrary. Samus. It's over. The world will be mine, and when it's over..."

The Reaper raised his sword.

"You'll be the one to blame." The Reaper thrusted his sword against the earth. He seemed to have killed her. He smiled.

BEEPBEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The Reaper looked at his sword with confusion, and froze. Samus was alive and well. She hung onto the sword, and planted the bomb, onto it. She then looked at The Reaper and grinned.

"Boom" Samus said before jumping off.

BOOM

The bomb exploded, destroying the sword and sending The Reaper staggering back. Samus then whipped the launcher out of her storage, and blasted it at the ground, sending her soaring back up. She then began creating a ball of energy.

"This...is for EVERYTHING!" Samus shouted. She then launched the energy ball at the Reaper.

It screamed a horrible noise, the sound of a thousand souls dying, as it was sent hurdling backwards. The gen around its neck, glowed a bright green, the launched energy blasts everywhere. Some hit a few clones in the fields, some were sent far away. Then, Samus went down to finish the job,

FLING

Samus was sent to the ground like a meteor. She was blocked, by a huge green wall. She hit the ground, and felt something break, but she was still able to get up, laying down on a nearby rock. The Reaper rose above the wall.

And smiled. It then flew into the air, and disappeared.

The rebels roared with cheers, for they had won the day.

Medics were picking up wounded or dead soldiers, including Megaman. Samus was able to stand up, but not without terrible shooting pain.

"S-Samus" Megaman called.

Samus stumbled to his side.

"You'll be okay man."

"I-of course I will, b-but, there's something I need to tell you"

Megaman coughed.

"The sword punctured the wire that charges my memory. O-once I'm rebuilt they'll h-have to replace it. I-it will make me lose my m-memories"

Samus was upset.

"What? No!"

"Don't be upset. I-I'll be good as n-new. You'll just have to teach m-me my t-tricks again. He-hehe" Megaman was put onto the cart and taken to the Base.

"Samus!" Orange shouted. She ran to Samus with tears in her eyes and hugged her. Orange still had some bruises on her, but other than that, she was ok.

"Woah! Easy there kid. I'm pretty sure I have internal bleeding." Samus said. "How'd you get past my security anyways?

"Well, the bots you put out started playing card games and started a fight with Megaman's roombas. So I just snuck out." Orange responded

"That was dangerous you know" Samus said trying not to grin.

Orange giggled.

Samus then looked up.

"Check it out, sunset." Samus said.

It was beautiful. The battle took place early in the morning and lasted nearly 8 hours. Nothing but fighting. Samus then limped to a rock and sat down, and Orange chased after her.

"You should really head to the medical bay to rest! You probably broke all 40 bones in your body!" Orange said.

"In a minute" Samus responded. "I still have 166 functional bones and I plan to watch this."

Orange shrugged and sat next to her to watch it. They sat and watched the sun set over the mountains, as hope once again stretched from land to land.

"You know, a wise man told me something" Samus said indirectly to Orange.

"What was it?" Orange asked.

"I don't know, I forgot. All I know is it had something to do with not forgetting anything."

The two proceeded to laugh, as the sun finally began to leave the sky.

A/N: AND DONE! After hiatus and delay after delay, the story can continue forward, thank you everybody for being super patient, as I finished the story. Chapters 8,9, and 10 will be done either by Christmas or The New Year. Thanks for everything everybody, and I'll see you all in the next decade!!


End file.
